


"Сын Луны"

by Nemhain



Category: Historical RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Добро пожаловать в мир зажатый между голодной ночью и алчным солнцем, между двух рек, в империю известную как Ассирия. Греки, египтяне, пустынные кочевники, даже скифы опасаются её мощи и слушают её слово, склоняясь под тяжестью её мечей и беспощадностью её воинов. Облагодетельствованная благословением Богини, Империя процветает. Но будет ли так всегда? Как знать... Да и нет тому дела одному человеку. В его планах-то всего ничего - выжить и найти свой дом и свою семью. Не так-то много, если подумать...





	1. Глава 0. Фиала

**Author's Note:**

> \- в шапке перечислены не все персонажи. Естественно, у них модифицированы имена;  
> \- Глава 0 более поздняя по таймлайну, нежели все остальное повествование. Технически, оно из середины сюжета;  
> \- как и многие мои тексты этот "Титаник" не закончен. И вряд ли будет закончен. Кому интересная сюжетная канва - могу поделиться.

В томительной жаре ассирийского полудня шаги звучали гулко, точно удары барабана. Асар* очнулся от полудремы и оттолкнулся от стены, но встать по стойке “смирно”, как то сделал его напарник и подчиненный, не удосужился, даже узнав сатрапа Реди-паши, верного генерала Царя Царей и редкостной гниды. Илмас безрадостно окинул его холодным взором, которому выучился у своего ненаглядного командующего, и сплюнул бы под ноги, не будь он во дворце Богоподобного. Кому угодно другому показалось бы, что дневной зной отступил под напором угрозы, исходившей от воина и его спутников, закованных в броню и покрытых пылью дороги. Они, должно быть, скакали весь день, если не всю ночь: запах конского пота пробивался даже через приторную вонь сандала, которым тут были обкурены все комнаты и коридоры. За собой они тащили то ли девицу, то ли парня, закутанного в покрывало так, что только глаза и сверкали.  
\- Будрама**, пропусти, - приказал Илмас, и кто угодно отступил бы.  
Да вот только Асар не был “кем угодно”.  
\- Еще чего. Это личные покои царевича, а не базарная площадь, - огрызнулся тот, кого здесь звали “Сыном Луны”, за белую кожу, серые глаза и светлые волосы, за то, что не похож на них, богами избранных, ассирийцев, и должен был бы влачить свое существование под покровом ночи, а не дерзить тем, кто имеет право. Илмас сжал зубы так, что на его скулах желваки загуляли, но все же ответил:  
\- Я привез послание от Царя Царей!  
\- А я думал яду от Реди-паши, - ухмыльнулся Асар.  
\- Как ты смеешь, раб!  
\- Плохая у тебя память, Илмас, - он вытащил из-за пазухи финик и запихнул в рот. – Царевич приказал его не беспокоить, - и Асар выплюнул косточку в облаченного своим величием воина.  
\- Ах ты тварь!  
Асар рассмеялся и выхватил акинак, Илмас встал в боевую стойку, то же сделали его спутники. Зашелестела сталь мечей, покидая ножны. Но никто с места так и не двинулся.  
\- Ну, давай! – услужливо предложил Асар, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Бешеная скотина! Собака шелудивая! – в ярости метал оскорбления посланник, но шагу так и не сделал: с Асаром не любили связываться из-за его необузданности, что была сродни безумию. Но за это же и ценили. Он не знал страха и боли, покуда был в битве, а верности его позавидовали бы любые псы. Лучшего телохранителя принцу трудно было сыскать. – Ты свои плети еще получишь! - прошипел Илмас, убирая клинок.  
\- Трус, - отметил Асар.  
Ассириец окатил его гневным взглядом и протянул малый свиток, а один из воинов подал ему дорожную сумку. Пленника подтолкнули в спину так, что тот упал на колени под ноги Асару, и он ругнулся на неведомом языке, обнаружив мужской голос. Судя по всему, это – тоже велели передать.  
\- Не смей вскрывать печать, дрянь, - предупредил Илмас.  
\- И вам счастливого пути, - ответил Асар, вытаскивая из-за пазухи второй финик.  
Посланники развернулись и удалились.  
\- Выползни подколодные, - сочно выразился Асар и с интересом посмотрел на пленника, деловито пожевывая лакомство. Тот гордо смотрел в ответ – густо подведенных глаз не отводил. - Слышь, красота важнее всего? Даже в плену на блядки собираешься? – полюбопытствовал, наконец, страж.  
\- Это рисунок на всю жизнь, дурень, - недовольно ответил юноша, и стражник вдруг понял, что “подарочек” мало того, что по-ассирийски говорит, так еще и дерзит.  
\- Посмотрю я, как ты без языка будешь умничать! – огрызнулся он недовольно, заглядывая в сумку и вскрывая печать на свитке, чтобы развернуть оный.  
Его напарник с ужасом за всем этим наблюдал, но предпочел промолчать.  
\- Совсем сдурел, деревенщина?! Это ж послание для сына Царя! – взметнулся пленник.  
\- Конечно-конечно, тебя только не спросили. Покрывало сними лучше, - Асар убедился, что ничего зловредного прихвостни Курм-паши***, как все за глаза называли Реди, не притащили, передал сумку и послание второму стражнику и посмотрел на юношу. Тот с места не двинулся. – Оглох, что ли? – он схватил его за плечо и резко дернул, буквально бросая на ближайшую стену. – Ну ничего, сейчас я тебе уши прочищу.  
Асад буквально вытряхнул юношу из грязного плата, оставляя в измызганном подобии юбки и разваливающихся сандалиях. Тот чуть не упал, ударился грудью о стену, охнул, но тут же отступил и обернулся, обдавая злым и решительным взглядом. Он был так быстр, что стражник только и успел заметить, как змеей шевельнулся лежавший меж лопаток вдоль позвоночника черный узор. Юноша был, похоже, ровесником самому Асару: несмотря на то, что выглядел юно лицом, в его ладно сложенном теле таилась немалая мощь и удаль. Посмотреть было на что: длинные ноги, округлый зад, сильный торс и широкая грудь - видно было, что этим телом занимались. Юноша за собой ухаживал, но в плену не до этого: он был грязен и неопрятен. Борода, которую когда-то, тщательно подстригали, тоже разрослась, скрывая лицо и придавая тому излишнюю суровость. Гордо вздернутый подбородок и непокорный взгляд карих глаз дополняли манящую картинку. Асар не мог понять, как Реди-паша, известный любитель таких мальчиков, согласился отпустить это чудо. Не иначе как Царь Царей приказал. Ох и виться теперь будет Курм!  
Хоть и спрятать пленнику что-то было особо негде, Асар осмотрел его ладони, прощупал его «юбку», не преминув проверить упругость ягодиц и наличие мужественности, зарылся руками в густые черные волосы, которые с одной стороны отчего были белыми, будто молоко.  
\- Может, и в задницу мне залезешь, а то вдруг что? – поинтересовался ехидно тот.  
\- Непременно, - согласно кивнул стражник. – Потом. Пошли, - он толкнул пленника к двери и забрал вещи у напарника.  
\- Не боишься? – ухмыльнулся тот. – А если я …  
\- Не успеешь! – отрезал Асар, хотя, если уж начистоту, то он не был до конца уверен, что успеет совладать с прытью пленника. Но тот никакого сомнения в голосе Будрамы не заметил, передернул плечам и толкнул дверь покоев.

Царевич стоял у огромного окна. Свет падал ему на грудь, но не достигал лица. Асар и не подумал склониться, как было положено, да и глаз опускать не стал. Во-первых, он смотрел за пленником, который почтительно рухнул на колени, сложив руки на груди, а во-вторых, Асар не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться своим Царем, Повелителем своего дня и ночи, своим Хозяином. Тем, кому он хотел бы принадлежать сердцем и душой. Наверное, он и принадлежал... Прав был Редк-паша, когда говорил, что не в ошейнике раба оковы Асара. Ой не в нем... Своих оков тот так и не смог скинуть, хоть и выбрал теперь место - добровольно, и пытался изо всех сил вытравить яд, разъедающий мысли и душу. Он надеялся, что Сияющий сможет это сделать.  
Тяжелыми завитыми кудрями ложились черные блестящие волосы царевича на его могучие плечи, спадая ниже по спине, легкими объятиями сковывало его статное тело тонкое одеяние, распахнутое на груди, будто бы ему не хватало воздуха и хотелось вдохнуть глубже. Бороду он, не по-ассирийской моде, остригал коротко, что только лишний раз приковывало взгляд к его благородному профилю, сильным скулам и гордо поднятому подбородку.  
Царевич обернулся, и Асар, наконец, вперился взглядом в пол, зная, что в присутствии чужака, пусть даже невольника – на пленнике уже был закован ошейник раба – царевич вольностей не допускает, разозлится. Отходит потом плетью… Эта мысль заставила кровь нестись по жилам быстрее. Асар тут же поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с карими грустными глазами своего повелителя и друга. Тот протянул руку и провел по его волосам, точно в задумчивости.  
\- «Сын Луны», я слышал шум, - сказал он.  
\- Да гаденыши приползали. Послание принесли.  
Царевич вопросительно посмотрел на него и протянул руку, требуя свиток. В Ассирии папирус был редок, но Царь Царей воевал сейчас в дельте Нила и на островах, где было много таких вот свитков. Да и в другое время Царь ни в чем недостатка не имел. Разве что в покое и умных советниках рядом.  
Царевич тут же уставился в ряд клинописных черточек, легких, легших поверх чужеземных иероглифов, а Асар с неудовольствием отмечал, как темнеет его лицо, сдвигаются брови и кривятся точеные губы. Ничего доброго отец не писал сыну. Царевич зло отбросил свиток, выхватил из рук Асара сумку и вытащил оттуда ассирийскую блестящую миску, с подписью по краю. Солнечный свет затанцевал на ее краях, точно оживляя золото. Царевич прочитал, с каждым словом закипая, будто вода в котле над полыхающим костром: «Я, Великий Царь, Царь Царей, Царь Народов, сын Царя из рода Ахеменидов, в чьих владениях сделана сия золотая чаша, дарую ее своему сыну»****. Он отбросил чашу и резко отошел к окну. Точно черные птицы, предвещающие беду и горе, взметнулись полы его одежд. Он гневно бросил:  
\- Мне Он дарит чашу, а своим прихвостням подарит Империю! Он отрекается от меня, отказывая в месте рядом с собой в этой войне! Он боится меня, и от того отдаляет! А Змей - все ближе! – царевич окинул страшным взглядом Асара и пленника, замершего на коленях. Тот, впрочем, не выглядел покорным, скорее усталым и выжидающим. Он без стеснения посмотрел на прекрасноликого и, похоже, был очарован… Асар почувствовал укол злости. – А это еще что?! – спросил, наконец, его повелитель.  
\- Тоже … подарочек, - отозвался Будрама.  
\- Повелитель, я …  
\- Делай с ним, что пожелаешь, - отмахнулся царевич. – Мне не нужны рабы. Мне нужны союзники и друзья, - он снова встретился взглядом с Асаром.  
Тот знал, что более прочего его Солнцу нужна «семья».  
\- Я могу помочь, - нагло заявил юноша.  
\- Тебе тут слова не давали! – вздыбился уже Асар.  
\- Думаешь, надели на меня ошейник, и я стану рабом?! А сам ты стал, Сын Луны?! – огрызнулся тот, не отрывая, впрочем, взгляда от царевича. – Да, они говорили о тебе! Они - боятся тебя! – выплюнул он, медленно поднимаясь с пола, хотя права ему никто не давал, и вновь обратился к сыну Царя. – Я могу помочь тебе, сын Царя, если ты обещаешь помочь мне.  
\- А я тебя просто на голову укорочу! – Асар выхватил клинок.  
\- Нет, - вдруг приказал царевич, внимательно разглядывая пленника, впервые обратив на него свое внимание по-настоящему.  
\- Я хочу мести, - продолжил тот. - Не тебе, царевич, твоему отцу и человеку со змеиным взглядом. А потому я предлагаю тебе свою помощь.  
\- Кто ты? – настороженно поинтересовался царевич.  
\- Меня зовут Сети. Я посвящен богу хаоса. Я знаю некоторые его тайны, - осторожно ответил тот.  
\- И как же мне поможет твое знание?  
\- Я расскажу, - сказал Сети, подходя ближе к прекрасноликому, кладя ладони на широкие плечи царевича. Асар тоже приблизился, опасаясь, как бы тот не причинил вреда царевичу, но пуще того – привлеченный каким-то смутным предчувствием. – Но сперва, успокойся… - голос Сети зазвучал нараспев, ставясь все ниже. – Смири свой гнев, - он вновь опустился на колени, прочертив ладонями дорожки по груди царевича, и вдруг распахнул на том халат, вырвав с одной стороны завязки с корнем. Царевич поднял взгляд на Асара, а тот только похабно ухмыльнулся. Было что-то правильное в действиях Сети, и, в конце концов, он же сам обещался проверить его задницу.  
Асар перегнулся через пленника и поцеловал своего царевича, застывшего в замешательстве. Тот ответил отчаянно и яростно, хватая Асара за плечи. Голова тут же закружилась…

Казалось, время текло будто смола. На душе было спокойно, что для Асара бывало редкостью. Он чуть ли не впервые в жизни чувствовал себя уютно.  
\- Пусть будет, как Он хочет, - с грустной радостью сказал вдруг царевич. Голос его звучал хрипло после стонов. Асар обнял его крепче, зажимая меж их телами руку Сети, обнимавшего прекрасноликого со спины.  
\- У меня все равно никогда не было отца. Только противник!  
\- Да не расстраивайся ты, мы тебе еще лучше чашку подпишем!  
Царевич рассмеялся:  
\- Подпишем, Асар. Подпишем.  
\- Асар? – рассмеялся вдруг Сети.  
\- Это, между прочим, значит «умный»! – заметил тот.  
\- Дурень. Это значит «без головы»! Ты – безумец, - отозвался Сети, приподнимаясь на локте и окидывая его насмешливым взором. Вдруг он посмотрел вновь на царевича, коротко коснулся губами его плеча и продолжил: - Но это и хорошо.  
Почему это было хорошо, Асар решил выяснить после того, как проведет более тщательную инспекцию этой смуглой задницы. И надо сказать сия идея казалась ему отчего-то очень привлекательной и верной.


	2. Глава 1. Ошейник раба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как скифский приемыш оказался среди ассирийцев и как на его шее обосновался ошейник раба.

Кобылица под Асаром затанцевала, когда разряженные в длинные одежды дворцовые стражники подошли ближе. Они переговаривались о чем-то с главой посольства, на него не особо-то и обращая внимание. Он не понимал их языка: слишком тягучий и монотонный, он застревал смолой в ушах и смысла было не различить. Аргон научил его тому, что знал, но что может знать такой же мальчишка, как он сам, лишь на пару лет старше?  
Подбежали слуги, стали принимать поводья. Асар не хотел спешиваться: ему точно казалось, что стоит сойти на эту землю, как все - он потеряет что-то очень важное. Аргон сказал, что он и Тирас будут залогом договора правителя скифов и Царя Царей. Асар тогда сжал зубы и промолчал. Он знал, что долги – надо платить. Никогда он не был изгоем среди скифов, хоть и отличался от них и всегда помнил: он пришлец. Точнее даже не так. Его «прихватили» во время одного из набегов. Народу нужны были воины, но сыновей родилось в тот год мало. Так какая разница, какого цвета кожа: лук и меч держать можно научить каждого. А Асар оказался что в том, что в другом – не промах. Он был равным, а кто думал по-другому – искал свои зубы по степи. Он был молочным братом третьего сына правителя. Они с Агроном были не разлей вода. Так и минуло двенадцать весен его жизни. А потом с юга стали приходить ассирийцы. Сколько крови, будто бы воды, утекло в скудную землю под копытами лошадей? Да столько, что на следующий год степь расцвела и стала столь богата на плоды и дичь, будто бы боги спустились с небес, чтобы насытить своих детей. Да только все звали тот урожай кровавым, и не хотели повторения. Был заключен мир. И с подарками ко двору ассирийского Царя отправился обоз, частью которого были Асар и Тирас, средний сын правителя, старший брат Аргона.  
Асар не тешил себя надеждой, что про него здесь забудут. Он сам был «подарком», хоть и должен был вести себя как гость. Он был развлечением, забавой. А кому понравится такая роль?  
Стрела фыркала и била копытом: ей не нравился юноша, который вцепился в узду и что-то говорил Асару, резко и неприятно, пытаясь забрать повод из его рук. Посол скифов окликнул Асара, призывая спешиться, не гневить хозяев, и пришлось послушаться. Серая тонконогая красавица тревожно заржала, порываясь пойти следом за хозяином, но служка держал крепко. Или не служка? На поясе его болтался короткий акинак, одет он был слишком легко для воина, слишком просто для знатного ассирийца, да и чтобы ему тогда делать во дворе, забирая лошадь из-под носа гостей? Однако, держался он вовсе не как прислуга. Асар примерился выхватить у него повод, вскочить на Стрелу и нестись отсюда, куда глаза глядят. Ему не нравилось при дворе ассирийцев, но он чуял, что лишь подошел к болоту, не сделал шагу в него… Но сделать что-то Асар не успел: с галереи послышался четкий, хоть и тихий окрик. Что говорили, Асар не понял, различил в этой полной шипения фразе только слово «лошадь», а юноша откликнулся с коротким поклоном и шустро повел кобылу прочь.  
\- Эй! Это моя лошадь! Куда ты … - закричал Асар, но возникший рядом Тирас жестко схватил его за локоть:  
\- Заткнись!  
\- А еще чего мне сделать? Спокойно ждать, пока они меня зарежут?!  
\- Не зарежут. Договор…  
\- Договор с ассирийцами! Ха! – Асар вырвал локоть из хватки.  
Он был зол, но обиду предпочел проглотить до поры до времени. Он поднял светлый яростный взгляд на высокую галерею огромного дворца и увидел среди напыщенных, крутящих пальцами бороды и усы ассирийцев, юношу, едва ли старше его самого. Тот смотрел на “гостей” с живым интересом, в попытке скрыть его за безразличием. На нем были богатые одежды и чудная шапка, точно бы из рогов буйволов. Такая была разве что у двоих или троих из наблюдавших за прибытием посольства. Но, казалось, это убранство тяготило и сковывало юношу. Несмотря на не по годам широкие плечи и мужскую стать, полную скрытой силы, было что-то пронзительное и грустное в его позе, и Асар невольно подумал, что он «как девчонка». Тот поймал его любопытствующий взгляд, лицо его скривилось в возмущении и гневе, тут же теряя свою задумчивую мягкость и обретая яростное очарование. Юноша посмотрел поверх головы Асара, а тому подумалось, что даже в этой гримасе ассириец отчего-то был красивым.  
“Гостей” провели в пиршественную залу, они подарили подарки, их угостили странными яствами, заставили пить слишком сладкое дурманящее вино. Время текло медленно. Юноша, которого приметил Асар прежде, на пир не явился. А сам он все не мог перестать волноваться о том, куда увели его Стрелу! Он поджидал, когда же собравшиеся захмелеют настолько, что его исчезновение не будет тут же замечено.  
Наконец, момент представился, и Асар вышел из залы. Стражники посмотрели на него сурово, но ни кинжала, ни плети – никакого оружия – при нем не было, так что же мог натворить простой мальчишка?  
Асар направился к конюшням с одной только мыслью – бежать отсюда. Скакать к Аргону и пытаться уговорить его отца увести станицу прочь. Ему отчего-то казалось, что уговор ассирийцы нарушат. 

В конюшню он пробрался не без труда, но сумел-таки не встретиться нос к носу ни со слугами, ни с конюхами. Он шел вдоль стойл и бубнил под нос наговор – чтобы кони молчали. Стрела высунула морду из одного из денников, и Асар криво ей ухмыльнулся, поднял руку, похлопал по морде. Он начал было возиться с замком, когда его грубо схватили за плечо и дернули назад с такой силой, что он невольно рухнул на спину, неслабо ударившись затылком. Боль пронзила тело, но он тут же подскочил и припал на четвереньки, готовый дать сдачи обидчику.  
Между ним и столом стоял высокий молодой воин, впрочем, без брони, да и без лишних кафтанов, в которые так любили рядиться ассирийцы. Единственный халат, вольготно распахнутый на груди, открывал взору красивую сильную грудь и мощную шею. Сложен мужчина был на редкость гармонично, и во всем его облике чувствовалась мощь. Он был коротко стрижен. Тонкая полоска губ хищно рассекла его лицо надвое. В светлых глазах сквозила насмешка. Поза его была расслабленной, но Асар подозревал, что это – обманчивое впечатление.  
Он сказал что-то, но Асар опять понял только слово «лошадь», зато голос узнал – тот самый, что приказывал юноше, отобравшему Стрелу. Воин хмыкнул и повторил, ломано копируя наречие скифов:  
\- Моя лошадь теперь.  
\- Да пошел ты! – отозвался Асар и кинулся на него, обрушивая множество коротких, не особо сильных, но четких ударов на его голову и плечи и пытаясь найти на его поясе хоть какой-то клинок, но, похоже, воин не мог носить оружия во дворце.  
Тот рассмеялся, закрывая голову руками, а потом внезапно ударил локтем под ребра, сгибая Асара пополам, затем коленом – под дых. Потом острый тяжелый локоть дважды обрушился уже на спину Асара. Тот закашлялся и упал на пол. Меж лопаток опустился тяжелый сапог, вжимая его грудью в пыльный пол и мешая вдохнуть. Асар с горем пополам все же начал приподниматься над полом, но мужчина ударил каблуком по хребту, вновь заставляя упасть и чуть ли не завыть от боли. Передышки ему не дали: ассириец запустил пятерню в буйные волосы Асара, потащил куда-то и вдруг толкнул вперед, буквально кидая его на какой-то ящик в дальнем углу конюшни. Юноша пребольно ударился и почувствовал, как коже стало горячо: похоже, раскроил лоб. Мужчина же вжал его лицом в доски, а сам принялся деловито ощупывать его спину, продвигаясь ладонью все ниже, к его ягодицам и ногам. Облапав его за задницу, он одобрительно причмокнул. Асар что было мочи пнул ассирийца, отталкиваясь от ящиков. Мужчина, падая назад, выкрикнул что-то на языке, не похожем даже на ассирийский, и тихо хохотнул. Асар резко обернулся, но только затем, чтобы убедиться, что положение его – совсем плачевное: в конюшню вошли еще двое. Один из них был давешний “служка”, второй – смутно похожий на первого. Они подобострастно уставились на валяющегося на спине мужчину. Халат на груди того распахнулся от падения, а когда он оперся о локти, чтобы подняться, раскрылся еще больше, пуще обнажая мускулистую загорелую грудь и выставляя напоказ рисунки, уходящие от груди на плечи. Асару показалось, что пустая глазница черепа на левом плече подмигнула ему. В серых глазах мужчины уже без труда можно было различить весьма определенное желание, не обещавшее Асару ничего хорошего.  
\- Илмас! Зэрин! – резко выкрикнул воин, и двое юношей обрушились на Асара ударами, ничуть не более слабыми, чем те, что отвесил ему их командир.  
В конце концов, они вздернули его за руки с пола, развернули лицом к ящикам и снова уложили на них грудью, заставляя отклячить зад. Для верности они еще и под коленки ему так вломили, что в глазах потемнело.  
Асар вновь почувствовал в волосах уже знакомую сильную руку. Мужчина сжал и отпустил его космы несколько раз. От него исходило тепло и сила и, будь все проклято!, это возбуждало, но если эта тварь думает, что Асар так просто сдастся… Он закрутил головой, пытаясь вырваться. Мужчина грубо надавил на его затылок и наклонился к самому его уху, тихо сказав:  
\- Хороший.  
Знакомый Асару юноша заржал, а сам он – чуть не взвыл: ненавидел быть бессильным.  
Вдруг сзади раздался еще один мужской голос, более низкий, менее резкий.  
\- Реди! – окликнул он.  
Что еще говорил мужчина, было не понять. Насильник, уже практически добившийся своего, резко отпустил Асара, да так, что тот еще раз приложился лбом, и принялся спорить с вмешавшимся в его дело. Ассирийцы говорили недолго, но яростно и, в конце концов, хватка на руках Асара ослабла. Тот вывернулся, обернулся, тут же присел в стойке, готовый снова безрезультатно защищаться. Воин с рисунками на плечах окатил злым взглядом своего нового собеседника, ширококостного мужчину, заметно старше его, и с ассирийскими знаками отличия на разноцветном одеянии, и, коротко глянув на Асара, заявил, прежде чем направиться прочь:  
\- Мой!  
Вмешавшийся ассириец неодобрительно покачал головой, провожая воина и его свиту взглядом:  
\- Дурная башка, - прокомментировал он, наконец, на скифском. – А ты – не в гостях. Бежать – поздно. Жить – еще нет. Пошли.  
И Асар понял, что выбора у него уж нет, равно как и свободы.

Омид – так звали того «спасителя» - приказал взять Асара в ученики воинскому делу. Тот сперва артачился: чему еще ему учиться у ассирийцев, но Омид только посмеивался. Он сказал, что ярости и глупости ему точно не занимать, как и силы, в которую он войдет, а вот с умениями – не все так гладко. Как оказалось, его готовили не в простое войско, а в элитный отряд личной гвардии Царя Царей. И в правоте Омида Асар, которого тот стал звать «Будрама», “Сын Луны”, убедился быстро.  
О том, что он тут – гость, верно, никто никогда и не знал. С ним обращались, точно с диким зверем, который не понимает правил и языка и не может мыслить разумно. Его не любили и его побаивались. А он сам учился, оглядываясь через плечо и все думая, чем и когда обернется заступничество Омида. Хорошо, если он решит взять уплату в счет своего сладострастия, но время шло, долг рос, а тот не требовал от Асара ничего. Впрочем, и не защищал более, да и вовсе появлялся в казармах нечасто, хотя Асар постоянно чуял его незримое внимание.  
Асар остался сам за себя. Тирас, как старший и задавала, все заговаривал уши Царю Царей, охотился с ассирийским двором и наслаждался жизнью в меру возможностей. Отсутствия рядом второго «гостя» он и не заметил, Не то, чтобы Асар удивился: Тирас никогда не был рад дружбе Аргона с «приемышем», а сам не считал его ровней.

Первый охотник до его задницы, Реди, точно пропал из города Царя Царей. Похоже, он был при дворе в не большей милости, чем «гости». Но Асару до того дела не было, пока однажды он не явился в казармы на тренировку, а потом еще раз и еще. Он следил за ним, не отрывая голодного взгляда своих светлых глаз.  
Со дня на день ждали дани от правителя скифов. Но прошла неделя, прошла вторая, а обоза все не было.  
Взгляд Реди становился все тяжелее и горячее. Асар, впрочем, не боялся: он чувствовал в себе силу и знал, что сможет справиться с ним. Однажды тот потребовал схватки с ним, без оружия. Наставник только пожал плечами: Асар был крепким, от молодецкого удара не развалится. Реди снял перевязь и скинул халат. На Асара уставились пустыми глазницами черепа, перевитые колючими лозами, и он вспомнил свой первый день в этом забытом богами просторных степей месте.  
Схватка была жаркой, и долгое время казалось, что они – на равных, но потом Реди просто уронил Асара на пол, больно приложив затылком о свое плечо, и, пока тот не опомнился, навалился на него сверху всем весом.  
\- А ты стал еще лучше, - ухмыльнулся он. – Не зря назвал тебя своим.  
\- Я – не твой! Я из скифов! – Асар уже сносно говорил по-ассирийски и молчать теперь не собирался.  
\- Цепляешься за народ, который предал тебя? – Реди оскалился, оглаживая грудь Асара и почти ласково обнимая его голову своими руками. – Я был в вашей степи. Там нет города. Не будет дани, а тебя и твоего дружка, как скот, зарежут.  
\- Пусть! – Асар оттолкнулся от пола, скидывая ублюдка с себя, не веря ни единому слову…

Но Реди оказался прав: народ, который Асар считал родным, продал его, чтобы выиграть время. Царь Царей только пожал плечами и приказал убить заложников. Асар помнил, как ему под ноги текла кровь из рассеченного горла Тираса, который до последнего мига пытался уверить Царя, что все будет, стоит лишь немного подождать. А когда пришла его очередь сдохнуть, вперед вышел ненавистный Реди. Он не клонил коленей, только головой немного поник, но и от этого, казалось, ему сделалось больно.  
\- Он – мой, Царь! – заявил мужчина, складывая руки на груди. – Отдай его мне.  
\- Нет, - был ответ.  
\- Сделай его рабом, Царь. Пусть идет за Реди, - послышался голос Омида. – Принесет голову предателя, тогда решишь, как с ним быть.  
\- Лучше убей! – выкрикнул Асар.  
\- Зачем защищаешь? – спросил Царь Омида, не обратив на Асара никакого внимания.  
\- Жаль старания твоих учителей воинского искусства.  
Царь хохотнул, пристально посмотрел на Асара, зло зыркавшего из-под упавших на лицо волос, а потом неожиданно кивнул:  
\- Пусть будет так. Реди, забирай.  
Тот криво улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Из-за его спины вышли Илмас и Зэрин и схватили Асара под руки. Тот пробовал отбиваться, но все было тщетно.  
Реди сам закрыл на его шее ошейник раба. И Асару вдруг стало спокойно. Нет, он не покорился этому выродку, все его существо разрывало от необходимости вырваться и размазать ухмылку превосходства по самодовольной морде, но потом… Потом Реди просто клал руку на плечо Асара и приказывал сделать то или это, и непокорный «Будрама» соглашался, на его душе становилось тихо, точно в предгрозовой степи, он застывал, будто жеребец под уверенной рукой, и даже не думал противиться. А ночами Реди брал то, что принадлежало ему, через буйную непокорность и ненависть, через боль и отвращение добираясь до самой сути Асара, требовавшей, чтобы им – управляли. Реди наслаждался этой игрой, которую знал очень хорошо.


	3. Глава 2. Оковы свободы

Асар следил за каждым движением Реди, опасаясь даже на миг оторвать от него взгляд: хватит уже, отвлекся раз - теперь ходи с ошейником. Стоило вспомнить про обод, как там, где кожа соприкасалась с железом, зачесалось еще пуще. Асар не сдержался, поскреб под тряпкой, намотанной на шею и скрывавшей “украшение”. Под ногтями стало мокро, он на секунду взглянул на руку – на пальцах было немного кровяных сгустков и гноя. Будь оно все проклято! Он побыстрее растер дрянь меж пальцев. Уже две недели он все пытался перепилить ненавистный обод. Его не охраняли, более того – за ним и не доглядывали особо: только злые, как дэвы из ассирийских сказок, Илмас и Зэрин не сводили с него глаз, не доверяя, но у них было волею Реди довольно дел, чтобы не ходить за ним по пятам. Сам он состоял в личной гвардии Реди, и пока что все его обязанности были в посменной страже при военачальнике. Войско Реди до сих пор ни разу не столкнулось со скифами. Они продолжали идти в степь, а разведчики рыскали под каждым кустом, в попытке найти следы станицы. Реди не пытал его, где им найти стан – догадывался, верно, что Асар даже если знает, ему не скажет. Да тот и не знал. Казалось, что бежать – проблемы не составит. Но как скрыться от опытных следопытов Реди посреди голой степи? Как не попасться потом, когда на тебе ошейник? Он уж и не знал, из какого металла тот скован: ему казалось, что, несмотря на все его старания и удачу - ведь до сих пор его так и не заметили за его занятием, хотя жить ему теперь приходилось среди воинов – тот тоньше не стал. А кожа под ним покрылась порезами, которые Асар вынужденно тревожил каждую ночь, и в результате на шее у него было теперь довольно гноящихся ранок, похожих уже на язвы.  
Когда Асар вновь поднял взгляд на Реди, тот задумчиво изучал своего охранника, вполуха слушая отчет Илмаса на этом импровизированном военном совете. Асару почудилось, что тварь – улыбается. Должно быть, думает, когда и как ему, наконец, сожрать свою добычу. Асар мысленно пожелал тому отравиться и постарался сохранить беспристрастное лицо.  
Вот уже месяц, как он был «рабом». Естественно, сам он таковым себя не считал, но читать это в глазах ассирийцев было невыносимо. Стоило им увидеть ошейник, как их губы расползались в самодовольной усмешке. Асару было стыдно за свою слабость, но он отодрал от какой-то тряпки лоскут и с тех пор носил его на шее практически всегда, скрывая обод. Всем, кто пытался обращаться с ним, как с рабом, он доходчиво вбил, что это – временная трудность. Реди не приказывал всыпать ему плетей за отпор, хотя его верные приближенные все порывались. Он не вызывал его на какие-либо разговоры, не требовал прийти ночью в его шатер, не пытался взять все то, что вроде бы так хотел. Он не унижал Асара и не напоминал ему лишний раз, что тот – невольник, а он – его хозяин. Только смотрел порой голодно, точно прикидывая, как выглядит Асар без одежды и выдержит ли его страсть. Реди, казалось, в чем-то доверял Асару и считал его скорее своим подопечным, нежели рабом. А сейчас он смотрел будто бы понимающе. Тварь!  
Асар перевел взгляд на Илмаса, пряча глаза. Реди позволял ему быть равным, позволял ему знать то же, что и он. Это доверие сбивало с толку. Неужто он не боится, что Асар просто всадит ему акинак в грудь? Накатила ярость от мысли о том, что его не принимали всерьез. Асар зло и резко повернулся к Реди вновь.  
Тот, впрочем, уже отвернулся, принялся раздавать приказания. На завтра был объявлен отдых: даже вымуштрованное, состоящее из горячих голов и довольно небольшое по ассирийским меркам, войско Реди уставало от постоянного марша. Тем более что разведчики все еще не нашли свежих следов скифов, и постоянное движение не было особо осмысленной стратегией.  
Все разошлись, Реди отпустил охрану, но Асар так и остался стоять, как вкопанный. Если Реди думал, что он – боится его, так он глубоко заблуждается. Ему надоело быть игрушкой и он намеревался внести ясность. А Реди точно и не замечал чужого присутствия, что было, прямо скажем, невозможно: ассириец был хорошим воином. Асар прекрасно знал, что личная гвардия нужна Реди в бою, как самая сильная ударная сила, но никак не как телохранители. Он сам был способен обезопасить себя, а его стража лишь стояла за спиной, ибо так было положено. Порой Асару казалось, что у этого мужчины глаза на затылке: он многое чувствовал, и уж точно застывший за спиной стражник для него незамеченным остаться не мог. Но Реди спокойно налил себе вина, отхлебнул, и лишь потом обернулся, чтобы тут же вновь повернуться к столу. Он налил вина Асару и протянул ему глубокую простую чашу. Тот посмотрел на предложенное с подозрением.  
\- Думаешь о яде? – ухмыльнулся Реди. – Или о том, что разжигает желание?  
Он смотрел тяжелым взглядом… или так казалось Асару от того, что стража унесла с собой еще пару факелов и в скудном освещении даже светлые глаза Реди казались темными? Кровь бросилась юноше в лицо, он поспешно взял чашу и сделал глоток, пытаясь скрыть эту внезапное волнение. Вино оказалось неразбавленным и хмельным. От неожиданности он даже закашлялся.  
\- Сними тряпку с шеи, - тихо сказал Реди.  
«Нет!» рвалось с языка, но это было глупо. Асар выполнил приказ. Реди оценивающе окинул взглядом его раны и цокнул языком.  
\- Дурак, - честно сообщил он, отходя к сваленному в беспорядке в дальнем конце шатра скарбу.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело! – огрызнулся Асар.  
\- Ты неплохой воин и будет обидно, если сдохнешь от лихорадки, которая случается от таких вот ран, - в его руках появилась какая-то глиняная посудинка с крышкой.  
\- Неплохой воин. Ха! Да я без труда могу победить любого в твоем войске!  
\- Правда? – Реди посмотрел с насмешкой, и Асар вспомнил их единственный настоящий бой. Вспомнил и приятную тяжесть тела Реди, и его жар, и … проклятое вино! Он хотел бросить чашу Реди в лицо, но тот успел уже подойти ближе. На его пальцах была какая-то мазь тошнотворного желтоватого цвета. Воняла она столь же отвратно, как и выглядела. Реди коснулся особо мерзкого пореза над правой ключицей. Асар охнул: резко защипало рану, но потом стало холодить и зуд, донимавший его, слегка отступил. Реди монотонно наносил лекарство на его раны, и пусть Асар и чувствовал, как слишком тщательно скользят горячие пальцы Реди по его шее, возражать он не собирался.  
\- Я могу снять с тебя ошейник, - вдруг сказал Реди. – Но куда ты пойдешь?  
Ответить ему было нечего: об этом Асар не думал. Ему казалось самое важное – освободиться от оков, но… куда он пойдет? Он никто, посреди чужой страны, а своей он даже и не знает. Сможет ли он осесть и возделывать землю? Сможет ли вести табун? Или пойдет в наемники? Так велика ли разница? И что будет, когда до него вновь доберутся ассирийцы, ведь Империя расширялась будто бы облако саранчи над богатой пашней, во все стороны.  
От прикосновений Реди шло тепло и сила. Асар чувствовал мощь в этих руках. И в отличие от него, Реди знал, что происходит в мире, и что он будет делать дальше. Он мог решить за него, мог подсказать, мог помочь. На этой мысли Асар передернул плечами, и посмотрел в глаза Реди, хотя до сих пор предпочитал изучать край рисунка на его груди, как всегда, не скрытой до конца одеждой. Это точно было безопаснее, чем стальная глубина его серых глаз, в которой Асара встретило понимание и обжигающее желание. Он замер, точно перед змеей.  
\- Повернись, - приказал Реди.  
Асар молча покачал головой: язык отказывался слушаться, а внутри боролись противоречивые желания. Хотелось убежать уже даже с ошейником на шее, пусть будет, что будет. Но с другой стороны, хотелось перестать сопротивляться этому мужчине, его разуму, его желанию. В конце концов, Реди всегда может взять то, что хочет. Асар – его. А ведь вместо этого ассириец позволяет ему хотя бы иллюзию свободы.  
Ярость вздыбилась в мыслях Асара, но не знала, куда направиться, как прорваться, копилась в груди, и он обнаружил себя в редкой позиции нерешительности, что бесило еще больше.  
Реди подцепил пальцами ошейник и грубо потянул на себя, зажимая им раздраженную кожу на задней стороне шеи:  
\- Оглох? Я сказал, повернись, - он не повышал голос, но давление и напряжение в тоне было таким сильным, что Асар почел за лучшее повиноваться, и отвернулся к выходу из шатра.  
\- Ну и дальше что? – раздраженно поинтересовался он.  
Реди не ответил, но продолжил втирать вонючую мазь в его кожу. От его прикосновений по спине побежало тепло. Как давно никто не прикасался к Асару вот так, не ударом? Да кто вообще так прикасался к нему? У него не было матери, не было отца. Только Аргон, но их забавы были детской игрой, в которой никогда не было такого тяжелого желания обладать… Асар сцепил зубы и был рад хотя бы тому, что ему не нужно было контролировать свое лицо: он бы не взялся сказать, что сейчас можно было прочитать по нему.  
Вдруг полог откинулся и вошел Зэрин. При виде Асара на его лицо наползла гримаса отвращения и злости. А Реди невозмутимо продолжил свое занятие, спросив походя:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Разведчики вернулись, но пока нет ничего нового.  
Реди коротко кивнул. Зэрин все не уходил.  
\- Что еще? – ухмыльнулся из-за спины Асара ассириец.  
\- Посадил бы ты свою собаку на цепь, Реди!  
\- Если он сбежит, ты-то не расстроишься, - рассмеялся Реди. – Пошел вон!  
Зэрин зло откинул полог и вышел.  
Реди убрал руки с загривка Асара. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не потянуться назад, за их теплом. Ассириец протянул ему глиняный горшочек с лекарством и сказал:  
\- Когда ты поймешь, зачем тебе свобода, снять эти оковы для тебя проблемой не будет.  
\- Ублюдок, - огрызнулся Асар, но мазь взял.  
Он не был уверен, что хотел сказать этим оскорблением, но молчать или, тем паче, благодарить было выше его сил. Он не мог понять, что творилось в его мыслях, застыл перед Реди будто истукан.  
\- Пошел вон! – выплюнул Реди, отправляя его прочь, как давече Зэрина.  
Это было понятнее и проще, чем его понимание и тень сочувствия. Асар облегченно выдохнул и вылетел из шатра.

На следующий день недовольный глава гвардии вверил его командованию отряд в десяток воинов. Как командир Асар оказался освобожден от обязанностей телохранителя. Воины смотрели на него недоверчиво и с презрением: он ничем еще не доказал свое право командовать ими, да к тому же был рабом, но открыто никто не выступил – приказы самого Реди тут не обсуждались. Его не любили, но побаивались и в некотором роде боготворили, верили в его право сильного и победителя. Асар сжал зубы и принял командование: а что еще ему оставалось? Ему нужно было заслужить их доверие.  
Теперь было не до подпиливания пут, тем более, что после разговора с Реди эта “забава” потеряла весь смысл. Реди был прав, чтоб ему пусто было.  
А от его мази раны затянулись за пару дней.

Спустя полторы недели Реди вызвал его к себе. Все это время Асар видел его мельком, да и вообще старался избегать. Он не понимал, в какую игру играет ассириец, но не собирался следовать его правилам. И, тем не менее, у него было ощущение, что что-то не так, чего-то – не хватает. Он старался не думать об этом.  
Теперь же, стоя перед Реди, склонившимся над столом и изучавшим то ли карту, то ли какое-то письмо, не думать – не получалось. Был поздний вечер, полководец выглядел уставшим и уже, похоже, собрался ко сну – его пояс валялся на столе, а халат был распахнут и не скрывал теперь мускулистый торс и мощную грудь. Молчание затягивалось, Реди продолжал делать вид, что никого больше в шатре нет, и Асару оставалось только заговорить первым:  
\- Ты звал.  
\- Звал, - согласился тот, качнув головой и поднимая взгляд от стола. – Разведчики нашли след, - он криво оскалился, выпрямляясь и обходя стол. – Чуешь запах добычи?  
Асар мотнул головой:  
\- А должен?  
\- Все еще не уверен, сможешь ли убивать тех, кто предал тебя?  
Асар сжал зубы. Реди подошел и поддел пальцами ошейник:  
\- Это – их подарочек.  
\- Да пошел ты! – Асар дернулся назад, но Реди сжал кулак, не давая ему отступить, удерживая за железный обод. – Ты одел его на меня! Ты!  
\- К тому же, у тебя нет выбора, - не обратил внимания на его вопли Реди. - Я дам тебе приказ, - в серых глазах была насмешка.  
Асар ударил его в грудь. Тот согнулся, закашлялся, но не отпустил обод, дернул его на себя и ударил в ответ. Схватка была короткой и очень быстрой. Шутить Реди был не намерен. Асар с неприятным удивлением понял, что до этого ассириец – всегда играл. Никогда прежде его движения не были такими быстрыми и четкими. Он не тратил много сил, бил коротко и резко, но в такие места, что боль там вспыхивала от одного прикосновения. Всего несколько минут, а Асар уже лежал мордой в пыльный ковер, призванный придать подобие богатого убранства шатру военачальника, и наслаждался кислым запахом неведомо когда пролитого на него вина и навоза, осыпавшегося с сапог посетителей. Стража только-только влетела в шатер, но Реди, державший в захвате за спиной обе его руки, тут же рыкнул:  
\- Прочь! – и их точно сдуло.  
Реди давил на руки Асара, будто бы желая выдавить из него крик боли, и чуть ли не выворачивая ему плечи, и сообщил:  
\- Ты выполнишь мой приказ, Асар, - он отпустил его запястья и положил одну руку ему на горло, потянул назад, заставляя приподняться, прогибаясь, - потому что ты сам хочешь этого, - голос его упал в низкий тихий шепот.  
Асар попытался что-то возразить, но Реди навалился на него всем весом, жаркий, и опасный как злой дух, и вместо того, чтобы сказать, куда ему пойти, Асар тихо выдохнул и коротко кивнул. Он мог бы противостоять, но не видел причины. Он будет убивать, потому что должен заставить предателей платить, это верно. Он будет убивать, потому что их смерть может купить ему настоящую свободу.  
Реди тихо рассмеялся и подал бедрами бедрами. Асар охнул, чувствуя, как в его ягодицы уперлось напряженная плоть Реди. Проклятый ассириец! Его вся эта возня только разжигала больше! Но раз уж согласился с ним в одном, стоит признать и другое: их противостояние всегда заводило и Асара, а от короткой схватки – до сих пор все кипело внутри. От близости Реди ему и самому стало жарко; он чувствовал, как тело напряглось, и кровь устремилась к паху, нагнетая желание. Асар знал, что хотел всего этого выродка, точно зачаровавшего его самим собой - так сколько можно юлить? Ждать, когда Реди надоест играть, и он прикажет Илмасу и Зэрину держать непокорного раба, пока он натешится?  
Реди слегка сжал ладонь на горле Асара, и тот тихо застонал: власть а над ним пьянила и будоражила еще больше. Внезапно, тот убрал руку и отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги. Асар обернулся в недоумении.  
Реди взял что-то со стола, попутно приказав:  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- Нет!  
Реди обернулся. В руках он держал короткую плеть.  
\- Я сказал, раздевайся! – он отпустил из руки хвост плети.  
У Асара во рту пересохло. Реди был страшен сейчас, грозен, огромен, точно какое-то божество. Так и хотелось сделать ему наперекор. Асар покачал головой, пытаясь подняться, но – не успевая: Реди обрушил на него свистящий удар нагайки, вновь роняя Асара на колени. Плечо, на которое пришелся удар, тут же заныло. Следующий удар прошелся поперек спины… Реди принялся хлестать его, не особо сдерживаясь. Асар сжал зубы, терпя боль. Вот он и узнал, наконец, цену противоречия Реди. Тот будто бы показал ему настоящее лицо. Однако, нельзя сказать, что оно совсем уж не нравилось Асару. Огонь в теле не гас, напряжение – не уходило. Боль не вытесняла желание, а все тело просило, чтобы Реди перестал уже играться с плетью и взял то, что хочет. Асар застонал. Реди остановил следующий удар. В тишине Асар мог слышать только свое тяжелое дыхание и выжидающее молчание ассирийца. Спине было мокро и горячо – видимо, от некоторых ударов кожа лопнула. Проклятый выродок!  
В конце концов, Реди спросил:  
\- Будешь еще противоречить мне? – голос его был ниже обычного, в нем звучала ярость.  
\- Пошел ты, - прошептал Асар.  
Реди рассмеялся, склонился над ним и дернул рубаху, что была на Асаре. Каким чудом та не спала сама ранее, было неясно: рассеченная в лоскуты, окровавленная, она слетела от одного рывка. Реди отбросил это рубище в сторону и склонился к измученной спине Асара, надавливая пальцем на одну из вздувшихся от плети алых борозд. Асар зашипел, давя проклятие. Но боль была не сильной, а скорее сладкой. Реди убрал руку, но тут же склонился к одной из открытых раз и слизнул кровь, обжигая горячим дыханием, а потом запустил язык в рану глубже, намеренно причиняя больше боли. Асар вскрикнул. Однако, боль вскоре стала обжигать совершенно по-другому. Реди ласкал языком края раны, осторожно щекотал растревоженную кожу губами и слизывал проступающую кровь… Асар тихо застонал, сам не отдавая себе в том отчета. Реди ухмыльнулся и принялся за рану рядом, а руку, сжимавшую нагайку, запустил меж ног Асара, прижимая верхушку рукояти плети ко внутренней стороне одного из бедер. Стало еще слаще. Боль не трезвила, я пьянила сильнее… Асар подал бедрами назад и вжался задом в бедра Реди, чувствуя, что тот тоже совсем не безучастен к его желанию. Ассириец никак не отреагировал, только поднял плеть выше по бедру, слегка прижимая ею с каждой минутой твердеющий член Асара к его животу, потирая разгоряченную плоть жесткой рукояткой через грубую кожу штанов и продолжая целовать и вылизывать спину Асара. Свободной рукой Реди принялся оглаживать его грудь, сдавливая пальцами соски и обводя контуры мышц, дразня. Асар не выдержал, потерся пахом о рукоять сам. Реди двинул ею в ответ, проводя вдоль его члена, неприятно и больно зажимая чувствительную плоть, но Асару скоро стало все равно: он повторил движение несколько раз, на его члене выступила влага, скользить стало даже легче. Он продолжал подавать бедрами вперед и назад, прокляв уже и ассирийца, и себя, но контролировать свое желание не мог, да и не хотел. Реди навалился сверху, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение острее, от чего остатки мыслей покинули и без того не особо-то рассудительную голову Асара. Он как-то протяжно застонал, точно негодуя, что Реди отказывается трахнуть его, несмотря на очевидное. Тот рассмеялся и двинул рукоятью резче. Перед взором Асара будто бы рассыпали звезды, тело захлестнуло волной наслаждения, его подняло, будто бы на волне, и он кончил, изливаясь прямо в штаны. Он замер, тяжело дыша, а Реди бросил плеть и накрыл его плоть своей горячей ладонью, заставляя Асара непроизвольно толкаться в нее. Его, должно быть шатало, тело трясло мелкой дрожью, а стоило Рели сжать пальцы больше, затрясло еще сильнее. Наслаждение скользило на грани боли. Асар боялся, что руки сейчас подломятся в локтях, и он опять упадет лицом в вонючий ковер.  
Реди внезапно отстранился, схватил его за волосы и потащил за собой, к ложу, нарушая это хрупкое умиротворение.  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал он снова, убрав пятерню из его волос и скидывая свой халат.  
Асар не смел ослушаться на этот раз и стянул сапоги и штаны, украдкой поглядывая на Реди, который занялся тем же. Он был точно какой-то мифический богоподобный герой: могуч, в неверном свете масляных ламп его кожа отливала бронзой, пуще выделяя рельефы его тела. Его узоры ожили: змеи и черепа будто бы шептались меж собой, а размашистые острые рисунки, точно перья у стрел, на его плечах казались длиннее, стали похожими на крылья. Асар с нервным предвкушением наблюдал, как Реди стянул штаны, обнажая свой внушительных размеров напряженный член. Асар передернул плечами. Реди окинул Асара шальным, мутным взглядом и снова взял за волосы, притаскивая к своему паху.  
Асар не собирался ждать приказа: обнял губами темную головку и втянул в рот столько напряженной плоти, сколько мог. Реди застонал в голос и надавил на его затылок. Асар уперся руками в торс мужчины, пытаясь контролировать происходящее, но не выпуская член Реди изо рта. Он слегка отстранился, несмотря на протестующую шипящую ругань, и принялся посасывать головку, сдавливая ее губами и лаская щелочку кончиком языка. Реди застонал громче и двинул бедрами, пытаясь надеть Асара ртом на свой член, ласково поглаживая его шею и волосы. Асар дал ему толкнуться раз, другой, пытаясь расслабить горло, но он никогда не делал ничего подобного прежде, а потому выходило неловко. Напряженная плоть Реди упиралась ему в щеку и небо, но тому этого явно было мало. Реди двинул бедрами сильнее, Асар дернулся, отстраняясь, закашлялся. Горло ныло, подкатила тошнота, но он сумел совладать с ней. К его удивлению Реди даже ждал, терпеливо поглаживая его по волосам.  
Асар прижал ладонью член Реди к его мускулистому животу и провел по всей длине языком вверх и вниз. Реди тихо хохотнул, но ничего говорить не стал, оставляя ему свободу действий. Асар свободной рукой взял его за яйца и мягко перекатил их меж пальцами, лаская. Выдрать бы их сейчас, и все, останется генерал ассирийской армии евнухом. Недурная будет месть. Но, видимо, это была шальная мысль: неожиданно ободренный доверием Реди, Асар слишком увлекся процессом и позабыл, какая тварь тут виновата во всех его злоключениях. А потом Реди обнял его ладонью под затылок, заставляя смотреть вверх, и опустился на колени рядом, изучающе разглядывая его тело. Он слегка наклонился и коснулся губами его ключицы, а потом опустился поцелуем еще ниже, сжимая его сосок губами. Реди целовал его грудь, то кусая, то облизывая, скользил жадными руками вдоль тела Асара, не касаясь спины, и, в конце концов, накрыл ладонью его пах, начал ласкать, сжимая уже вновь напрягшуюся плоть. Ассириец посмотрел Асару в глаза, обдавая своим тяжелым желанием, приблизился, перенося руку на его задницу и сжимая ягодицу, заставляя податься вперед. В торс Асару уперся тяжелый твердый член Реди.  
Асар тихо застонал от предвкушения. Проклятый выродок знал, как довести до грани безумия. Асар думал, Реди его поцелует. Ему хотелось узнать, каково это будет, он потянулся ему навстречу. И тут Реди тяжело провел рукой по его и без того зудевшей, разодранной плетью спине, вскрывая только переставшие сочиться кровью раны. Асар зашипел, попытался оттолкнуть Реди, но тот прижал его к себе крепко, запустил пальцы в одну из ран. Асар заорал. Реди опустил и вторую руку на его задницу, подался слегка назад, позволяя опереться о себя, что Асар бессознательно и сделал.  
Реди взял его за подбородок и поцеловал. И, мать его, целовался ублюдок так, что по телу тут же побежали мурашки от наслаждения, от жара, исходившего от него. Хрен его знает, было ли это от того, что сравнивать Асару было особо не с чем, или от того, что ассириец и впрямь был хорош, но голова закружилась тут же. Он принялся лихорадочно отвечать на поцелуй, пытаясь не дать Реди забраться языком себе в глотку, но безнадежно проигрывая. Кровь снова бросилась к низу живота, боль в спине стала затихать, растворяясь в волнах обжигающего пламени. Реди попытался отстраниться, но Асар схватил его руками за шею, пытаясь удержать. Впрочем, он понял, что либо задохнется, либо все-таки отпустит ассирийца, что и пришлось сделать. Асар пытался посмотреть тому в глаза, но взгляд не фокусировался…  
\- Ты – мой, Асар, - низко выплюнул Реди, выдыхая ему в шею.  
Он развел ягодицы юноши и надавил на его дырку одним пальцем. Асар непроизвольно сжался. Реди ухмыльнулся:  
\- Что, никто тебя так и не объездил?  
\- Сам же сказал, что я – твой, ублюдок! – зло выплюнул Асар, радуясь, что тут – темно, и дрянь не увидит, как он залился краской.  
\- На четвереньки, - приказал Реди, отпуская его и поднимаясь. Голос его отчего-то стал тих, но гадать о причинах было не место и не время. Асар послушался. Ассириец потушил одну из ламп. Стало еще темнее, и Асар был этому даже рад. Реди опустился на колени сзади и повелительно положил руку ему на копчик, заставляя прогнуться больше. Асар повиновался, хоть спина и зазудела сильнее: он чувствовал, как застывает на коже коркой кровь. На промежность полилось теплое масло, а потом Реди протолкнул в его зад один палец. Ощущения были странными, но скорее некомфортными, чем болезненными. Свыкнуться с ними Реди ему не дал, принявшись двигать рукой. По маслу скользило хорошо, и Асар и сам не заметил, как ассириец ввел уже и второй палец, проталкивая их на всю длину. Асар все не мог понять, зачем Реди меняет угол каждый раз, вводя пальцы все глубже, но в какой-то момент тот задел внутри какую-то точку и по телу волной пронеслось наслаждение. Асар застонал и подал бедрами назад… Но Реди не дал ему двинуться, сжав до боли ягодицу свободной рукой… Асар застонал громче, прогибаясь в пояснице пуще и опираясь на локти.  
Он не знал, сколько продолжалась эта пытка: найдя нужную точку, Реди то и дело проводил по ней пальцами. Тело Асара, напряжённое как струна, отзывалось на прикосновения все ярче. Когда ему стало казаться, что еще немного и он просто кончит еще раз, так и не получив в зад члена Реди, тот склонился над ним и, содрав кровяную корку губами, снова запустил в одну из ран язык. Боль не отрезвила, но слегка отбросила возбуждение. Ассирийцу пришлось опереться на свободную руку, и Асар уже сам принялся насаживаться на его пальцы. Но и этого было недостаточно. От безысходности он уперся лбом в лежанку и поинтересовался осипшим голосом:  
\- Так выебешь ты меня наконец?!  
Реди убрал руку и приставил к его заднице свой горячий член. Асар наивно подал бедрами назад, но он не входил так просто. Реди низко и как-то недобро рассмеялся, и Асар подумал, что погорячился, но сворачивать было уже некуда и поздно. Реди сжал его бедра руками, медленно, с напором проталкиваясь в него. Когда Асар подумал, что больше он уже просто не сможет, Реди подал назад. Но поблагодарить богов Асар не успел: ассириец толкнулся в него резко, глубже чем прежде. Боль ударила в низ спины, он коротко вскрикнул. Реди снова подал назад и добавил его немного масла, а потом двинул бедрами снова, да так, что Асар почувствовал как яйца Реди ударились о его зад. Боль не унималась, но ассириец явно не намерен был больше осторожничать. Он принялся трахать вожделенную задницу, не особо заботясь об удобстве Асара, а когда тот попытался дернуться, взял его за горло. Дышать стало тяжелее, но это-то и сделало происходящее правильным, подстегнуло желание снова. Реди задел, наконец, своим огромным членом ту же точку, что ласкал пальцами, и Асар застонал, теряясь в ощущениях. Пальцы на шее были практически неощутимы по сравнению с напором резких движений Реди, только дышать было тяжело, и это пьянило пуще.  
Все чаще Асара накрывало волной сладкой дрожи. Он уже не чувствовал боли, только напряжение во всем теле. Он содрогался с каждым толчком Реди, растворяясь в его и своих стонах. Реди накрыл рукой его отвердевший член, провел ненароком по тяжелым яйцам, и Асар кончил. Реди хохотнул и жестко вцепился в его зад, начиная трахать короткими и частыми рывками. Асару казалось, что он сейчас умрет от напряжения, но не мог никуда деться, только стонать и, то ли молить остановиться, то ли требовать, чтобы Реди продолжал. Тот дернулся еще несколько раз, входя глубоко, и замер. Асар почувствовал, как ассирийца затрясло и он излился прямо внутрь его задницы.  
Реди завалился прямо на него, и не думая выходить из его задницы, вновь бередя свежие раны. Асар будто бы одеревенел то ли от наслаждения, то ли от боли, и все не мог растянуться на ложе, разогнуть колени и локти, продолжая держать двойной вес. Когда Реди выровнял дыхание, он выскользнул из растраханной дырки и перекатился на спину, сыто поглядывая на Асара. Тот не хотел смотреть ему в лицо, с какой-то неприятной неловкостью чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедер течет из его зада семя ассирийца. Сам он кончил на ложе Реди, пачкая шкуры, но того, надо думать, такие мелочи не волновали: за ним приставлена толпа слуг, которой как раз заняться нечем, так хоть почистят.  
\- Повернись ко мне задом. Я хочу видеть, - потребовал Реди, перекрещивая руки за головой и устраиваясь на них.  
\- Да пошел ты! – стыд кольнул Асара, он попытался подняться, но руки и ноги не слушались.  
\- Успокойся, - смилостивился Реди. – Ляг.  
\- Может, предложишь мне еще тут уснуть, а наутро поиграть в твою любящую женушку?! – зло огрызнулся Асар.  
\- Хреново у тебя выйдет, - ухмыльнулся ассириец, и Асар, не особо понимая, почему, сдался.  
С горем пополам он вытянулся под боком Реди, непроизвольно подвигаясь к его теплу и все еще не смотря ему в лицо. По телу гуляли отголоски наслаждения и страсти, мышцы приятно ломило, но вот раны на спине ныли совсем отвратительно. Но, несмотря на неудобство, отчего-то было покойно.  
Вдруг снаружи послышались голоса. Стражник спорил с кем-то.  
\- Кого там принесло?! – рявкнул Реди.  
\- Это Зэрин!  
\- Ну так пусти.  
Асар хотел отвернуться от входа, но тогда пришлось бы смотреть на Реди. Так, впрочем, вид был еще хуже: вошедший Зэрин в секунду оценил обстановку и на лице его отразилась такая ненависть, что, казалось, еще немного и она оживет, накинется на Асара, оторвавшись от воина. Похоже, о том, чтобы установить хоть какой-то худой мир с прихвостнями Реди, можно теперь забыть.  
\- Ну и что тебе надо? – поинтересовался Реди, поднимаясь на локте, оглядывая Зэрина поверх плеч Асара.  
\- Разведчики видели караван. Похоже, что стерегут его скифские наемники.  
\- Ну так пусть следят, вдруг караван идет до станицы, - холодно сказал Реди, как бы удивляясь, на кой хрен он нужен для такого простого решения.  
\- Но может они просто …  
\- Просто пусть проверят! – отрезал Реди.  
Зэрин взялся за полог, все еще сверля взглядом Асара. Реди улегся обратно, но потом, вдруг, окликнул своего помощника снова:  
\- И позови мне лекаря.  
В лице Зэрина читалось, что на Асаре как на псине заживет, но перечить он не осмелился и вышел. А Асар подумал, сек ли Реди этого выродка так же, как его, или это знак какого-то особого расположения…


	4. Глава 3. Сын Богини

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава - не дописана, но остатки содержания в конце приведены.

Асар проснулся от громкого оклика где-то рядом. Кричали не ему, но спать, когда у тебя над ухом орут, трудновато. Тело ломило. Это была мягкая нудная жалоба привыкших к насилию мышц, которую было легко разогнать, но не хотелось. Сонная и теплая, она, скорее, была уютной и приятной, нежели неудобной. Только он вознамерился потянуться, как рядом послышались шаги.  
\- Вставай, гнида!  
Это предвещало только удар под ребра острым окованным носком сапога. Асар знал, что Илмас других просто не держал, засранец. Он успел повернуться и поймал ногу ассирийца, а потом резко выкрутил, роняя его задницей в потухшее костровище. Тот взвыл от боли, ругнулся и пнул его свободной ногой в ответ. Удар хоть и пришелся под ребра, но был не сильным. Асар отпустил Илмаса, поднимаясь.  
\- Какого хрена надо?  
\- Тварь! – прокомментировать Илмас, окидывая его злым взглядом. – Реди тебя требовал.  
Асар сплюнул, будто это помогло бы как-то решить проблему, но, естественно, ни Илмас, ни Реди, ни полевой лагерь, ни железный ошейник на его шее никуда не исчезли. Илмас поднялся, отряхнул задницу и бросил:  
\- Он ждет! – пошел прочь.  
Илмас ненавидел Асара, Впрочем, Зэрин ненавидел Асара еще сильнее. За то, что тот был интересен Реди куда больше, чем они. Эта парочка убила бы его, растащила бы лошадьми по этой степи или в пустыне вкопала, если б им представился случай. Но, несмотря на все прения судьбы, Асар еще хотел жить и наделся однажды жить свободным, а потому подыхать из-за чужой ревности, которую еще и не он на себя навлек, не собирался, и держал ухо востро. Как бы смешно это ни было, но спокойно спал он редко и только под рукой Реди. Тот бы не позволил ломать свои "вещи" у себя на глазах.  
Асар окинул взглядом лагерь: несмотря на ранний час – едва-едва начал алеть горизонт – многие уже поднимались. Было такое ощущение, что прибыли какие-то вести: воины беспокойно оглядывались, не зная, выступают ли они сейчас или получат передышку на день. Войско Реди кочевало по пустыне уже много месяцев и, несмотря на всю свою выдержку и выучку, даже они не могли не уставать. Асар перешагнул костровище, вытащил из объятий все еще мирно посапывавшего на той стороне воина мех и хлебнул. Изрядно разведенное водой вино было кстати.  
\- Шамшир! – окликнул он мужчину у своих ног. – Убивать будут – не проснешься!  
\- Я не сплю, не сплю, - отозвался тот, открывая один глаз.  
\- Поднимайтесь. Лагерь будоражит, - сказал Асар. – Я – к Реди.  
И пошел прочь.  
Вот так это было странно. Город Царя Царей он покидал в цепях, а потом Реди поставил его рядом с собой и дал людей в командование.  
Сколько уж они рыскали по степи, но только теперь разведчикам стали попадаться более чем явные следы скифской станицы. Асар все искал сочувствия в своей душе, но там не было жалости. Казалось, все выжег яд Реди, его слова и его тело. И эта его отвратительная, холодная правота. Он был прав: скифы не были народом Асара и продали его без оглядки. Его жизнь будто бы ничего не значила. Должен ли он им что-нибудь? Разве что легкую смерть. Их жизнь не может дать ему больше ничего, а вот их смерть, может быть, освободит его, но то уж Царю Царей решать… Асар поддел пальцами ошейник раба. Да, не стоит забывать свое место, подстилка опального полководца!  
Стража у шатра покосилась на него, но останавливать не стала. Он резко распахнул выцветший полог и ступил внутрь. Практически сразу он услышал знакомый, но непонятный шипящий говор, на котором порой ругался Реди, но которого никто, кроме самого полководца, не понимал. Сейчас же он говорил с кем-то, и диалог точно не был односторонним. Асар напрягся: вряд ли это предвещало что-то хорошее.  
Реди ходил туда-обратно перед походным топчаном, который за ним таскали всю кампанию, но которым он совершенно не пользовался. Впрочем, на этот раз тот не пустовал: на нем полулежал-полусидел коротко-стриженный незнакомец, потягивавший что-то из золотой фиалы. Его тяжелый подбородок пересекала ровная тонкая полоска бороды. Он, казалось, не смотрел на Реди, который что-то говорил на своем неведомом языке, но порой кивал, точно соглашаясь с чем-то.  
Незнакомец-то и заметил Асара первым. Он отсалютовал ему фиалой, приветственно улыбнувшись. Когда он приподнял чашку, его темные одежды, вышитые алой нитью и запорошенные дорожной пылью, и без того уже распахнутые широко, разошлись на груди еще больше – он носил халат в той же отвратительной манере, что Реди: нараспашку, открывая взору широкую мускулистую грудь, завлекая краями узоров, уходивших на плечи и скрывавшихся под тканью. Никто во всей этой проклятой богами ассирийской армии, ну кроме разве что копировавших своего командира Илмаса и Зэрина, не одевался так, скрывая кожу от палящего солнца и лишний раз защищая от лихой стрелы или острого меча. Но Реди будто бы не боялся смерти. Будто бы от него что угодно отскочит, сольется по бронзовой умащенной маслом коже, словно вода! Будто бы все внутри него кипело и рвалось наружу, и стеснять себя еще и одеждами более необходимого он не собирался. Будто бы Реди любовался собой и заставлял поступать так же. Асар невольно перевел взгляд на Реди и почувствовал, как кровь кинулась в лицо. Тут-то тот и обернулся.  
\- Мы выступаем, Будрама, - сказал он.  
\- И это – то, что ты не мог сообщить мне, как всем остальным? – зло спросил Асар, стараясь ничем более не выдать своих предыдущих мыслей, но, судя по едва заметной полуулыбке Реди, попытка оказалась тщетной.  
\- У меня много дел, - ответил тот, направляясь к нему. – Смотри хорошо, чтобы Сарда-паша не скучал.  
Реди хотел было пройти мимо, но потом остановился ровно напротив Асара, внимательно оглядел его, будто бы отмечая что-то для себя, а потом внезапно, жестом равного, не хозяина, положил ладонь ему на горло, мягко сжал, нащупывая ошейник. Асар ненавидел эту проклятую иллюзию! Реди никогда не приковывал внимания к тому, что Асар – раб. Если кто не знал, что под хвостом чалмы, обернутом вокруг шеи Асара, скрывается железный обод, так считал бы его свободным и даже более - приближенным командующего армией. Но стоило им оказаться в одиночестве или окружении людей, которым Реди доверял, перед которыми не считал нужным играть роль, он нет-нет, да и напоминал Асару, что тот – не имеет права не подчиниться. Он никогда не заставлял его падать перед собой на колени, кланяться ему в пол или подобострастно подавать ему что-либо. Он никогда не требовал повиновения, но, тем не менее, всегда добивался своего: так или иначе, Асар не чувствовал в себе силы противиться его приказаниям. Либо Асар находил их настолько логичными и объективными, что противиться было бы ребячеством, либо под пронизывающим настойчивым взглядом Реди все, чего ему хотелось, это отдаться его воле, переложить всю тяжесть решения на его плечи. Он ненавидел себя за это: за необъяснимое желание следовать за Реди и принадлежать ему. Ненавидел он себя и за то, что не мог найти в себе сил противиться желанию ассирийца, зажигавшему и его самого, будто пропитанный маслом факел, в секунды. Асар не раз и не два вспоминал, как все-таки покорился похоти Реди. И вовсе не Илмас с Зэрином держали его, а он сам потянулся навстречу этому выродку, отвергнутому даже своим вроде бы родным ассирийским двором.  
А теперь же Реди будто напоминал ему, что возможное избавление от неволи – рядом. Они выступали, значит, разведчики, наконец, нашли станицу. Сердце Асара подскочило к самому горлу, но он пытался сдержать обуявшее его волнение и смирить участившийся пульс. Реди склонился к нему и тихо, почти ласково произнес, улыбаясь будто бы какая-то змея:  
\- Царь Царей ждет нас в своей столице.  
Сердце Асара точно в пятки ухнуло. Это было никак не то, что он ожидал услышать! Они не могли вернуться сейчас, пока скифы не получили по заслугам! Он не должен был вернуться в столицу так. Теперь ассирийцы никогда не снимут с него ошейник раба. Навсегда он останется игрушкой Реди! Навсегда. Он вскинул руку, чтобы оттолкнуть мужчину, но тот уж убрался сам, направляясь прочь из шатра.  
\- Ублюдок! – прошипел Асар, разворачиваясь и собираясь выйти следом, но его кто-то окликнул.  
Асар обернулся и посмотрел на незнакомца, все так же возлежавшего на тахте. Сарда-паша. Это имя Асар слышал пару раз. Один из приближенных и генералов Царя Царей. Должно быть его армия – где-то рядом, но какого хрена в пустых степях рыщет столько ассирийцев? Или он приехал лишь со свитой? Он не простой мальчишка на побегушках, только с призывом вернуться не явился бы.  
\- Я не должен скучать, помнишь? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я подставляю зад по одному его приказу всякому, то… - закипел Асар.  
Сарда-паша заржал как конь. Смеялся он долго и от души, а потом, промокнув согнутым пальцем слезы, выступившие от смеха, поинтересовался:  
\- Что же такое Реди с тобой творит, что ты можешь думать только об этом? – он вздохнул, успокаиваясь, а потом продолжил: - Я не беру то, что он называет своим.  
\- Скромные же у тебя запросы! – зло огрызнулся Асар.  
\- А ты все еще так мало знаешь о Реди, - покачал головой мужчина, и Асар почувствовал острое желание вдарить самому себе. Ну вот кто его за язык тянул? Не стоило ввязываться в этот разговор! К тому же он и сам знал, что неправ: Реди редко называл кого-то “своим”, очень редко, точно вслед за этим на него ложились какие-то обязательства.  
\- Налей мне еще вина, мальчик, и пусть принесут чего-нибудь пожрать, - потребовал Сарда-паша. – И поговори со мной. Тогда, уж так и быть, скажу Реди, что ты не отдал меня на поругание скуке и унынию! – и он рассмеялся уже своей шутке.  
Асар был зол, как какой-нибудь дэв, вырвавшийся из темницы, но гневить посланника Царя Царей уж точно было не лучшей идеей. Ему снова пришлось повиноваться, несмотря на то, что он места себе не находил, думая, что ему делать теперь. Бежать снова? Просить Реди дать ему сбежать? Требовать, чтобы его отпустили к скифам, и он обезглавил этих тварей подколодных в одиночку? Одна идея была хуже другой, и Асар смог заставить себя прекратить эти рассуждения хотя бы на миг, взял мех с низкого стола и налил красного как кровь, дурного как его башка, молодого вина в подставленную золоту фиалу. По краю той бежала надпись клинописью, но читать по-ассирийски Асар не умел.  
Сарда-паша точно заметил его интерес и произнес:  
\- Царь Царей, Царь Народов, Властитель Земель и прочее-прочее, дарит эту чашу своему верному подданному, Реди-паше, Командующему теми-то теми-то… - он вздохнул. – Потому мне и пришлось тащиться, чтобы это передать.  
\- Что-то я не заметил, чтобы он был в особых любимчиках у Царя Царей, - буркнул Асар, отходя к выходу, высовываясь и подзывая мальчишку-раба, чтобы отправить его за съестным.  
\- Как я и говорю, много ты знаешь о Реди, «Сын Луны», – ухмыльнулся Сарда.  
\- Да я уж понял, мало. Расскажи мне, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Ну ты же сам хотел говорить! – рыкнул Асар, усаживаясь напротив топчана.  
Сарда задумчиво почесал грудь.  
\- Захочет, сам расскажет, - неуверенно произнес он.  
\- Говоришь так, будто боишься его!  
\- А ты – не боишься. Ты просто привязан. И вовсе не ошейником, - покачал головой ассириец, усаживаясь на топчане, опираясь локтями о колени.  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь! – возмутился Асар, но чувство того, что Сарда прекрасно знает обо всем том смятении в его душе, обуяло его.  
\- Чушь? Что же, тебе решать, - коротко хохотнул. – Только даже когда избавишься от своего «украшения», от Реди – не уйдешь. Потому что ты – “его”.  
\- Он всего лишь человек! Нет того, от кого нельзя избавиться!  
\- Человек ли? – Сарда отпил из чаши. – Я бы не взялся утверждать, - мужчина замолчал, лукаво глядя на юношу.  
\- Ну, говорить-то будешь? – Асар не хотел показать, что заинтересован, но едва ли был способен это сделать.  
\- К востоку от города Царя Царей, в долине в горах, что стоят меж нами и морем, за которым живут греки, стоит храм Великой Матери, Владычицы Нижней Бездны и Ночи, Матери Богов, которой поклоняются и скифы, и которую верно знаешь и ты, хоть и не из них.  
\- Иштар, - кивнул Асар.  
\- Верно. Это самое большое и древнее ее святилище. Так или иначе, Великие Цари приходят туда, преклоняют колени перед ее ликом, несут ей дары, чтобы получить благословение. Кто-то даже двойное, - хмыкнул Сарда. – Ее жрицы красивы, будто бы и сами – уж давно не смертные. Одни из них обязаны хранить чистоту, других можно взять, если ты достаточно силен, - в шатер вошел мальчишка, поставил перед Сардой блюдо с вяленым мясом и хлебом, тот, впрочем, особого внимания не обратил, похоже, увлеченный, то ли рассказом, то ли воспоминаниями. - Они умеют убивать, и будут сопротивляться до последнего! Они носят платья из крепкой сети, и взять их можно лишь разорвав их одеяние голыми руками, потому что никакая сталь не может разрезать их одежд. Говорят, кто не испугается смерти и сможет совладать с одной из них, познает блаженство, известное лишь богам.  
\- И правду говорят? – ухмыльнулся Асар, но Сарда точно пропустил его вопрос мимо ушей, продолжая:  
\- Порою Богиня дарует своей жрице ребенка от таких союзов. Родившаяся девочка становится жрицей, мальчик же станет жертвой или будет воспитан как воин и станет стражем храма, когда вырастет.  
\- Так Реди…  
\- Его зовут не так, но тебе его имя и не нужно. Он был сыном одной из старших жриц. Он был жертвой и должен был умереть в танце со Священным Змеем. Говорят, эта тварь плюется ядом столь сильным, что одна его капля, попавшая на кожу, приносит смерть мучительную через несколько мгновений, - Сарда сделал еще глоток вина, - сам я не видал.  
\- Но откуда тебе знать тогда? – возмутился Асар, вновь, но ответа не получил.  
\- Мальчишка стал танцевать со Змеем, - продолжал Сарда, - но не как то делали избранные жрицы, искусные в танце, а резко и быстро, точно умелый воин, копируя движения опасной твари, и долгое время он избегал отравы, но в последней атаке яд Змея попал на мальчишку. Однако, тот не упал сразу же, а дождался, пока Змей уползет в свое логово, так и не узнав о своей победе, и лишь тогда рухнул в лихорадке на землю. Его сразил жар и он должен был умереть. Но он выжил. Говорили, что он – любимец Иштар. Верили, что сама Богиня спасла его. Жрицы были рады, что в храме есть теперь отмеченный рукой Богини. Ему стали оказывать почести и пытаться вовлечь в жизнь храма, но он предпочитал сбегать от жриц к воинам-стражам и учился их науке, не похожей ни на какое другое воинское искусство. Только одной новой «обязанности» он не мог избежать: жрицы хотели, чтобы его семя дало им свежие побеги, и раз за разом заставляли его ложиться с ними…  
\- Заставляли? – усомнился Асар.  
\- Вряд ли кто-либо мог бы наслаждаться ролью племенного жеребца годами. Пошла молва о Сыне Богини, и к храму потянулись бездетные женщины. Конечно, жрицы соглашались помочь только царским дочерям или тем, чьи семьи были богаты, точно царские. И у него не было выбора: его поили напитком Богини, возбуждающим кровь и туманящим разум, и он вынужден был…  
Асар передернул плечами, представляя себе такую жизнь. Вдруг на его плечи легли тяжелые ладони. Он вздрогнул, посмотрел на свое левое плечо: на руке, на безымянным пальце был серебряный перстень с красным агатом, какой носил Реди.  
\- Еще говорили, что мальчик – проклят. Что он отравлен колдовством Иштар. Много чего говорили. И говорят, - Реди стоял за его спиной, мягко сжимая его плечи руками, и Асару показалось, что с его ладоней проникает под его кожу яд. Даже через одежду. Реди провел ладонями к шее Асара, едва касаясь кожи, поднялся по ней руками, задел кончиками пальцев щеки юноши и запустил, наконец, свои жадные пальцы в буйную шевелюру, принялся поглаживать Асара по голове, будто собаку… Или нет? Гладят ли животных так?  
Реди сжал пальцы в кулак, оттягивая голову Асара назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. В серых, будто бы сталь, глазах было желание и смех.  
\- Скифы ждать не будут, - сказал он, отпуская Асара, когда тот, выдохнув, откинулся назад, отдавая себя в его власть.  
\- Скифы? – Асару показалось, что он сегодня глуховат. - Но ты сказал…  
\- Реди! – перебил Сарда-паша. – Царь Царей ждать тоже не намерен.  
\- Реди-паша, - поправил тот, отходя к стойке со своим доспехом и оружием. – Будрама, помоги, - потребовал он, и Асар тут же оказался рядом.  
Сарда произнес что-то на том резком, шипящем наречии, которое так и оставалось загадкой для Асара.  
\- Я всегда заканчиваю то, что начал, - покачал головой Реди. – А Царь Царей подождет.  
\- Самодовольный идиот, - весело хмыкнул Сарда-паша, поднимаясь. – Пойду, приготовлю своих людей.  
\- Иди-иди, - проводил его Реди.  
Асар молчал. Он не желал благодарить своего «тюремщика», но теперь, зная о его прошлом, и понимая, что тот – не оставил своего «раба» в отчаянии, даже наперекор желанию Царя Царей, который вряд ли и помнил об Асаре вовсе, злиться и ненавидеть Реди было еще сложнее.  
\- Что молчишь, Асар? – да, этот выродок знал его настоящее имя.  
\- Теперь я знаю о твоем прошлом.  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь, - рассмеялся Реди. – Впрочем, хоть в правде моего "брата" слишком много дыр, сказочник он неплохой.  
\- Брата?  
\- А ты думал, где еще учат «змеиному» языку? – Реди забрал левую руку, на которую Асар прилаживал щиток, и принялся завязывать его сам. – Я хочу крови. А ты, Будрама?  
Хотел ли крови Асар? Хотел ли он, чтобы горящая, вязкая, пахнущая свободой, хотя бы от прошлых уз, кровь залила его руки? Зачем он шел сюда, если не хотел? Зачем следовал всем приказам Реди, если не хотел этого? В его груди разгоралось желание…  
Реди заметил это и ухмыльнулся криво. Асару на миг показалось, точно меж его губ мелькнул раздвоенный язык.

До стана скифов было не так уж и далеко. Они не ждали нападения, не высылали дозорных особо далеко, но всегда оставалась опасность быть случайно обнаруженными, потому ассирийское войско торопилось. Реди-паша и Сарда-паша вели коней мерным шагом прочь из лагеря. Воины пытались прислушаться к их разговору, но понять ни слова не могли…  
\- Ты - дурак, портить отношения с кровным дядей из-за какого мальчишки?  
\- Он тут не причем.  
\- Он еще укусит тебя в ответ.  
\- Пусть кусает, мне нечего бояться.  
\- Думаешь, сможешь с ним совладать, когда он решит, наконец, избавиться от твоего колдовства, всадить нож тебе в сердце? Думаешь, тогда Она тоже отведет его руку?  
\- Если нет, так значит, никакой магии, проклятия или милости – нет. И я – простой смертный. Зачем тогда жить?  
\- Зачем я только помог тебе бежать из храма? – Сарда сплюнул. – Какая разница, где и как ты сдохнешь!  
Реди рассмеялся, подвел коня ближе и приобнял Сарду за плечи.  
\- Когда пыль уляжется, мы съездим домой. В конце концов, этим бешеным и правда нужна сильная кровь, а победить их в схватке не удается уже практически никому.  
Сарда громко рассмеялся.  
\- Прихватим твоего мальчишку. Посмотрим, переживет ли он их ласковые объятия.  
Реди рассмеялся сухо и пустил коня рысью.

\+ Асар затянул покрепче пояс, принял у Шамшира поводья Стрелы и вскочил в седло. Внутри клокотало нетерпение и неясная тревога, сердце рвалось из груди, и Асару отчаянно хотелось дать ему выбраться наружу, освободить от оков. Стрела, чуя взбудораженность всадника, часто перебила ногами, хотя он пока и не посылал ее вперед, отвлеченный наблюдением за воинством своего ненавистного мучителя, проклятого ассирийца, Реди-паши. Своего. Асар мотнул головой. Он все не желал признавать, но не мог более и отрицать, кто открыл ему глаза на правду: всю свою жизнь он был чужим для тех, кого считал своим народом, всю свою жизнь он был - один, все свою жизнь он был в оковах лжи, но сегодня он сбросит их, как и вскоре - этот проклятый ошейник! Станет свободен! И от Реди освободится!  
Асар помнил, как покидал скифский стан годы назад, раздираемый противоречиями и опасениями, несогласный, но искренне верящий тем, кого он звал своей семьей. Он не верил, что с ассирийцами можно договориться. В прошлый раз он был по другую сторону их мечей, и видел в лицах захватчиков морды алчных хищников, радующихся лишь убийству и крови. Как оказалось - не с той стороны он ждал подвоха. Армии ассирийцев были лишь подвластным умелым полководцами и политикам хорошо контролируемым орудием, и покуда Царь Царей был уверен в своей власти над поклонившимися ему народами этот меч пребывал в ножнах. Но скифы не желали быть покорными, и предпочли бросить Царю подачку, частью которой был и Асар. И теперь он отомстит за их пренебрежение, за надменность кочевого народа, за их глупость!  
Армия поднималась, как неудержимая волна, с каждым мгновением обретая все больше силы: воины выстраивались в боевой порядок, спешно поправляли шлемы и мечи и слажено шли вперед, туда, где уже маячил на коне Зэрин, выводя таран обученного бесстрашного войска с уютного привала навстречу матери любого воина - битве.  
\- Асар!! - крикнул Шамшир, похоже, не в первый раз.  
\- Вперед, - тихо и напряженно произнес он, направляя Стрелу практически сразу в рысь.  
Он будет острием этого занесенного меча.  
А внутри все дрожало…

Скифы встрепенулись быстро, забегали, заметались, будто перепуганные перепелки. С табором им было не уйти, они то прекрасно понимали, а потому взлетев в седла ринулись на врага, спуская стрелы одну за другой, надеясь, что им удастся отбить эту атаку и остудить ассирийцев. Асар знал: прежде скифы никогда и не видели и тени армии Царя Царей. Он помнил те небольшие отряды, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться, а потом - три сотни пехоты и три сотни конников, которые им едва удалось отбросить. Потом была пара тысяч и хотя старейшины успели собрать воинов со многих стоянок, они проиграли. Но и то была едва ли половина силы, поводья от которой держал в своих руках сейчас Реди-паша. А это ведь лишь часть мощи Ассирии.  
Да если бы и не было той мощи: ярости и злобы Асара, его боли и обиды, хватило бы на то, что утопить предателей.

...

//в бою Асар себя проявил, но названного брата убить не смог, впрочем, и спасать не стал. О чем прекрасно оказался осведомлен наблюдавший за этим Сарда, который, наверное, поделился этим знанием с Реди. А может, и не поделился. Названному отцу Асар снес голову, за что Реди снял с него ошейник, физически и фигурально, разрешив не являться больше спать к нему в палатку. Чему, как и следовало ожидать, Асар был скорее не рад, чем наоборот.//


	5. Храм Богини.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава опять же - не закончена. Содержание - не приведено. Вполне возможно, тут несколько глав. Не структурировано. Но развесисто!)
> 
> *изначально текст писался про Персидскую империю, а не Ассирийскую. Но потом автора осенило, что произошел разрыв во времени, и скифы ну никак не могли мешать Персии, все было переименовано, за исключением точек дальнейшего пути экспедиции (Суза, Каркемиш), которые, впрочем, могли уже существовать и при Ассирии, и вообще были даны для примерного направления к Храму. Прошу меня за то извинить, возможно, со временем я поменяю названия городов.

Утро выдалось солнечным, но это еще не значило, что оно было добрым. Яркий луч, пробивавшийся в прорези у входа шатра, бил похмельному Асару ровно в глаз. Задница болела. Охренительно чесался порез поперек груди. Отчаянно не хотелось думать о том, что было прошедшей ночью, но от того, что Сарда-паша стоял ровно перед ним - не получалось. Асар все ждал, когда тот рявкнет на него и потребует убираться, но тот, похоже, не собирался его никуда отсылать.  
Он не был уверен, что должен быть здесь, но Сарда-паша предложил, и Асар пошел.

На шее было непривычно пусто. Сам того не замечая каждые несколько минут Асар проводил по шее рукой. Стоявший возле Реди Зэрин заметил это и неприятно ухмыльнулся, но и только. В груди снова кольнуло, Асар снова вспомнил счастливую улыбку распаленного Зэрина, когда Реди размеренно трахал его, не только беря, но и отдавая, так, как никогда не брал его, Асара. Он быстро перевел взгляд на затылок Сарда-паши, в смятении провел им ниже, воскрешая перед взором огромного невиданного змея, нарисованного на спине того умелыми мастерами. Сейчас он был скрыт богатой тканью халата, но Асару казалось, что тварь следит за ним, как и всю ночь чудилось, что это змей берет его, не Сарда-паша. И только утром, когда они проснулись и ассириец не дал ему ускользнуть в тишине, а привлек к себе и долго, глубоко, чуть ли не ласково целовал, только тогда с Асара спало это наваждение. Он посмотрел еще ниже, на задницу своего нового любовника. И стоило признать, это была задница что надо…  
Реди, его прихвостни, часть особо отличившихся генералов, Сарда-паша со своей свитой - все командование собралось на открытых ступенях дворца наместника Сардиса, ожидая прибытия принца. Сам наместник тоже был тут, но интереса выказывал куда больше в своих наложницах, обмахивавших его и предлагавших то фрукты, то кубок вина. Его кудри были смяты, будто бы он только что выбрался из кровати. За спиной его высился огромный седой воин, насторожено поглядывавший на собравшихся.

Время текло. Солнце палило. К моменту, когда в ворота въехала первая пара конников из охраны принца, Асар подумывал уже плюнуть на свое любопытство и приличия - его все равно считали тут варваром - и пойти прочь.

...

Три дня назад, когда армия Реди-паши только поравнялась с Сардисом, к ним прибыл гонец с каким-то известием и приказом, которые вовсе не порадовало Реди. Асар не был больше вхож в шатер военачальника без причины, но Сарда-паша не считал нужным хранить то в секрете и сказал ему: Царь Царей приказывал Реди дожидаться в Сардисе своего сына, с обозом даров и достойной свитой, а потом направляться к Храму с прошением от Царя. Если ответ жриц будет положительным, тогда пусть будут к лету в Сидоне. Таково было повеление.  
Асар плохо представлял себе Реди в роли посланника куда-то, где не придется убивать. Едва ли Царь Царей хотел вырезать весь Храм Богини.  
\- Думаю, Реди - единственный, кто сможет о чем-то договориться со жрицами.  
\- Ну, конечно, он и его член, - оскалился Асар.  
\- Думаю, что ему - смешно, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Сарда. - Но это будет хорошим испытанием для его терпения.  
\- Терпения?  
Но ассириец не настроен был говорить дольше.

Путь от Каркемиша был практически безмолвным. Каждый размышлял о своем. Напряжение не спадало и даже свежий ветер, что шел в ущелье с моря, принося запах соли и безграничных просторов, не мог развеять эту липкую, будто смола, враждебность.  
Асар раз за разом прокручивал в голове последний разговор сиятельного Принца и Реди-паши, свидетелем которого стал пару часов назад, в утро того дня, как они достигли начала тропы к Храму, где Реди приказал оставить практически все сопровождение. Царевич, верно, плохо знал генерала своего отца, а Царь Царей не посчитал нужным рассказать сыну о сосланном в дальние степи Скифии воине, зато потратил довольно сил, чтобы вбить тому в голову, что и как он должен сделать. Асар знал, что Реди стоило немалых усилий хотя бы объяснять свои действия царевичу, а не делать, что считает нужным, не обращая на царского отпрыска никакого внимания. Вежливостью и терпением Реди-паша при этом, конечно же, не отличался, и царевичу такое в некотором роде пренебрежительное отношение было внове. В первый раз Принц возмутился в тот же день, как они встретились, в Сузе, когда Реди-паша отказался выступать тут же, настаивая, что его людям нужно еще хотя бы три дня, чтобы они выдохнули после долгого перехода, хотя царевич настаивал. Тогда напряжение сгладили Сарда-паша и наместник Сузы, который увлек сиятельного разговорами и развлечениями, в которых он был знаток, как мог судить Асар, приставленный телохранителем к царевичу и повсюду сопровождавший его. Тот часто косился через плечо, совершенно не доверяя "собаке Реди", нагло оттеснившей его собственных телохранителей. Те ребята-то были нормальные, но в деле явно не обтесанные: покушений на принца не бывало, насколько Асар знал. Тот слишком редко покидал стены дворца, а еще реже - столицы, и даже буду официальным наместником отца во время его отсутствия в столице, пока не оказался целью. Асар все не мог понять: Реди так доверяет своему бывшему рабу, что позволил хранить царевича, или так хочет отстранить от себя? Отчего последняя мысль отдавалась неприятной тоской в груди юноша не хотел даже думать.  
Спустя три дня из Сузы они, конечно же, не вышли. Армии нужно было снабжение для дальнего похода, которое просто еще не успели подвести. Царевич потребовал разговора с Реди, а тот "попросил" подождать час, пока он завершит свою тренировку. Принц, конечно же, ждать не собирался, стремительно направился в казармы, намереваясь высказать Реди за его неуважительное отношение. А тот спокойно предложил ему схватку. Асар видел, как ухмыльнулся коленопреклоненный Зэрин, которому до появления сиятельного мял бока Реди. Должно быть, не только на его лице была эта улыбка: "ну, принц, что же вы будете делать?". Тогда-то, царевич, пожалуй, и понял, что его род не значит ничего для Реди. Он опасался смотреть за спину, на Сарду или на наместника Сузы, а Асар посмотрел. Первый легко улыбался, с увлечением ожидая развития событий, второй смотрел серьезно, сдвинув губы в линию, но и не думая как-то вмешаться: он будто бы тоже оценивал царевича. Асару захотелось чем-то помочь сиятельному, но он не мог - будучи человеком Реди, он бы сделал только хуже. Так и стоял, краем глаза посматривая на улыбающегося, обнаженного по пояс и облитого маслом Реди, посматривавшего на царевича с вызовом, и на подрагивающие в легком бешенстве плечи сиятельного. Тот сделал единственное, что мог, чтобы не дать повода разговорам о своей пустой надменности и трусости, - согласился, хотя явно считал подобное ниже своего достоинства. Асар знал, что все пройдет быстро: Реди был зол, хоть и держал лицо, а терпеть указку мальчишки он физически не мог, и в таком состоянии не любил тянуть. Так и вышло, что несмотря на всю свою мощь, царевич не продержался и пары минут. Даже несколько очень сильных, сокрушительных для многих, ударов не остановили Реди, и царевич вскоре оказался мордой в песке, с рукой в болезненном захвате. После Реди объяснился с принцем, но ситуацию это не разрядило. Теперь принц осознал, что армией Реди, да и его собственной гвардией, командует Реди, а не он. Что в Храм идет Реди, а не он. И считается ли Реди с его мнением, волей царской крови, это исключительно желание или не желание Реди. Тот, впрочем, оценил поступок принца и хотя бы стал выслушивать его мнение, хоть и не всегда ему внимал.  
А Асар теперь все пытался избавиться от видения обнаженного по пояс принца. Он был прекрасен в своем гневе, статен и мощен и даже всегда казавшийся Асару огромным Реди не возвышался над ним. Разметавшиеся сбившиеся волосы делали его похожим на опасного зверя, но не на алчное повелительное чудовище, как Реди или Сарда, а на благородного защитника и достойного вожака. Его правая рука и плечо были укрыты непонятным узором. Это были не живые шепчущие черепа Реди, не огромный жестокий змей на спине Сарды, но круги и углы, складывавшиеся в загадочную сеть. Был ли царевич посвящен какому-то богу? Проходил ли обучение при Храме? Как знать. Асар чувствовал в его движениях силу, способную противостоять Реди, но все еще сырую, не оформленную… и слишком надменную. Асар чувствовал, как влек его принц, точно бы знающий защитник, а не опасный противник, но юноша понимал, что пока что это - лишь иллюзия. Верно, Царь Царей видел и чувствовал все это и сам, а потому и столкнул сына лбом в лоб с Реди.  
Армия отстояла в Сузе еще три дня, а потом они двинулись по Дороге Царей к Арбеллам, а оттуда - к Каркемишу*, из которого Реди отправил почти всю свою армию к Дамаску. Царевич настаивал, что они должны явиться в Храм со всем величием, подобающим его происхождению, но генерал только ухмыльнулся:  
\- Твое величие зависит только от тебя, Принц, а не от того, сколько воинов идет за тобой. Если же боишься за свою сохранность, то не стоит: я дал тебе своих лучших телохранителей.  
И вот сегодня утром, перед тем, как они вошли в ущелье, Реди собрал совет и "пригласил" принца присутствовать. Советом это вовсе не было, скорее Реди отдавал приказы Шамширу и Йамезу, остававшимся старшими командующими в армии, пока Реди и принц будут в Храме.  
\- Со мной идут Илмас и Зэрин, возьмут по дюжине человек каждый. Сарда, ты сам знаешь. Принц, тебя пусть сопровождают двадцать человек из твоей гвардии и слуги. Асар, пусть Бехрэм и еще двое идут с тобой. У ворот храма есть деревня, воины останутся там, - сообщил Реди.  
\- И пусть держат свои члены при себе, - хохотнул Сарда, поднимаясь с топчана и сыто поглядывая на Асара. У того сразу зачесался загривок: это скотина укусила его ночью… - Когда выходим?  
\- Через полчаса, - Реди обернулся к Сарде, обращая на остальных внимания не больше, чем на своих телохранителей: ровно никакого.  
\- Все мои люди идут со мной, - заявил вдруг принц.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, принц, - Реди посмотрел на него и покачал головой. - А чем больше мужчин оказываются рядом с Храмом, тем больше проблем это за собой влечет.  
\- О каких проблемах ты говоришь?  
\- Это святая земля, там свои территории и традиции. О них знают только жрицы, а наказание за нарушение границ у дочерей Богини - одно, - покачал головой Реди. - И если тебя, может быть, сохранит твоя кровь, то твоих людей - нет.  
Сиятельный неохотно кивнул.  
\- И еще, - заговорил Реди снова. - Посольство Царя Царей ведешь ты, принц. Но в ритуале Богини участвовать буду я.  
\- Царь Царей ясно дал понять, что я должен оказать уважение к дочерям Богини и их обычаям, - покачал головой сиятельный. - Я буду частью ритуала.  
\- Как просто говорить о том, чего не знаешь, - по-змеиному ухмыльнулся Реди.  
\- Царь Царей объяснил мне, как проходит ритуал. Я готов!  
\- Ну, раз готов, - Реди пожал плечами: было видно, что он сомневался в верности рассказа Царя. - Выходим через полчаса! - рявкнул он Зэрину с Илмасом и отвернулся к Сарде, бросил ему что-то на змеином языке.  
Принц резко поднялся и вышел, а Асар последовал за ним.  
Неопределенность и злость так и повисли в воздухе между принцем и Реди, да еще - какая-то недосказанность. Асару казалось, что Реди знает что-то о ритуале, что станет неожиданностью для принца.

Вот уже час прошел, как они увидели устье ущелья и лишь теперь приблизились к подножию огромных каменных грифонов, охранявших проход. Из-за спин чудовищ вышли стражники, внимательно вглядываясь в лица путников. Но прежде, чем они успели сказать что-то, из под крыла одного из чудовищ выскочила тонкая босоногая девчонка, одетая в легкий хитон. Внезапно набежавший легкий ветер растрепал ее светлые волосы и она улыбнулась открытой чистой улыбкой.  
Выступивший было вперед, чтобы приказать стражникам пропустить их, принц осекся в замешательстве,  
\- Эй, маленькая, - окликнул девчонку Сарда. Та посмотрела на него и подбежала ближе. Мужчина снял один из своих перстней и протянул ей. - Беги к Жрице, скажи, чтобы дожидалась.  
\- Да вас и без того ждут, - звонко отозвалась девица, развернулась и побежала прочь, сверкая голыми пятками.  
Сарда рассмеялся, Асар едва подавил собственно желание захохотать - девчонка была смешная и несла с собой какой-то чувство легкости и радости. Он ожидал совсем другого приема. Стражники отступили и их процессия прошли меж двумя грифонами. Перед ними раскинулась долина, укрытая засеянными полями. К западу лежала деревня, к востоку начиналась аллея кипарисов и в конце ее возвышались белые внешние стены Храма.  
\- Зэрин, возьми людей, располагайтесь. Нам тут с неделю торчать. Илмас - со мной.  
Сарда тоже отпустил всех своих людей, кроме одного.  
Принц покосился на Асара, но не стал пытаться отослать его. Он оставил еще двух своих телохранителей и слуг с дарами. Изрядно поредевшая процессия направилась к кипарисам.  
Здесь было светло, дышалось легче, сладко пахло хвоей. Асару захотелось побежать, как та самая девчонка, вперед, меж кипарисов, а потом в поле, упасть на спину, раскинув руки и смотреть в высокое, светлое небо, по которому бежали редкие облачка, и подставлять лицо теплым солнечным поцелуям. Он вдруг почувствовал, точно до этого - лишь знал, но не осознавал, что он - свободен, что волен жить и радоваться, когда и как захочет. От этого стало так легко, что он не смог сдержать улыбки. Ровно в этот момент Реди, ехавший впереди, обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. В его взоре была насмешка и грусть. Он точно бы знал, о чем думал Асар, и знал еще больше, что заставляло его смеяться и сочувствовать своему бывшему рабу.  
Асар не мог понять, как подобное место могло взрастить такого выродка… В нем поднялась злость и негодование, но Реди отвернулся столь же неожиданно, разрывая связь с уже было собравшимся обогнать принца и Илмаса и потребовать прекращения этой затянувшейся игры Асаром. Тот почувствовал себя так, будто на него вылили ведро ледяной воды.  
В середине аллеи их ждали четверо стражников и четверо жриц в длинных белых хитонах, опоясанных на ассирийский манер, на талии, а не по странной греческой привычке под грудью. Ветерок трепал светлую выбеленную ткань, которая то и дело прилегала к их телам и, несмотря на то, что они были одеты скромно, угадать их нагую стать было возможно. Их волосы были собраны в высокие прически и поддерживались простыми, но золотыми ободами, а оба их запястья были украшены браслетами с узором круга солнца на них. Их лица были красивы и чисты, на губах была приветственная улыбка, а в глазах - спокойствие и умиротворение. Не такими представлял себе Асар жриц Богини.  
Трое из них вышли вперед и подали по чаше принцу, Реди и Сарде. Асар заглянул принцу через плечо, опасаясь яда и собираясь потребовать дать ему пригубить первым, но Реди тут же окликнул его, будто бы у него были глаза на затылке:  
\- Не смей.  
Сам он тут же опрокинул в себя все содержимое чаши. Хотя, конечно, это еще ни о чем не говорило, змею не отравишь, но Сарда-паша тоже не раздумывал, и принц последовал их примеру.  
\- Слава Богине, что принимает путников в свои теплые объятия, - произнес Реди, отдавая чашу и спешиваясь. Все остальные, кроме принца и его людей последовали его примеру. Сиятельный же настороженно наблюдал за происходящим, ему явно не нравилось, что   
\- Добро пожаловать, сын Богини. Этот дом всегда рад тебе, - произнесла та, что осталась стоять перед ними.  
В ее волосах цвета перемолотой пшеницы вились пряди мягкого розоватого цвета, черты лица были четче, а взгляд был - старше. У нее была особая стать: она казалась не только женственной, отличаясь крутыми изгибами тела, но и сильной не по-женски, будто бы не только знала свои жреческие обязанности, но и могла взять в руку оружие. Она явно было старшей среди встречающих.  
Асар не мог не заметить, как Реди дернул подбородком после слов жрицы.  
\- Славьте сына Царя Царей, ибо это он, кто ищет крова и благосклонности Богини, - полководец обернулся к сиятельному.  
\- Сыну Царя Царей мы рады не меньше, - жрица слегка наклонила голову. Принц решился, наконец, спешиться, точно обозначая, что он - прибыл в Храм и его присутствие было осознано служительницами Богини. Так же поступили и его люди. Асар спрыгнул следом. Жрица приветливо улыбнулась, - Пойдемте со мной.  
Сарда и Реди обыденно передали поводья вставшим у их стремени жрицами. Сиятельный сделал то же. Но процессия не трогалась.  
\- О царственный, - пригласила его жрица вновь, он поравнялся с ней и лишь тогда они двинулись навстречу храму.  
Асар видел, как Сарда в усмешке закатил глаза, и голодно смерил взглядом стан шедшей впереди жрицы, широкие бедра которой плавно качались в такт ее шагу.  
У ворот Храма их встретили пара конюхов и прислужницы с чанами воды для омовения и другие - с чашами, наполненными разбавленным вином. Давешняя девчонка, которая встречала их в ущелье, поднесла Асару чашу, но тот покачал головой. Ее глаза округлились, будто бы она увидела безумца.  
\- Выпей, - шепнула она. - Это просто вино…  
Сарда, который уже омыл и вытер руки поданным полотенцем, заметил то и окликнул:  
\- Асар, - тот знал, как редко Сарда-паша называл его так, и вовсе не в минуты радости и довольства. - Пей, ты устал с дороги.  
Пришлось повиноваться.  
Вино было прохладным, легким и подслащённым, отчего-то пахло лавандой. Асар тут же почувствовал прилив сил. Их проводница меж тем взяла у одной из прислужниц маленький фиал и открыла его. Запахло чем-то терпким и темным, но теплым и уютным. Она капнула каплю масла себе на палец и провела им линию по лбу принца:  
\- Богиня приветствует тебя, сын Царя Царей. Войди же под ее кров и защиту.  
То же она повторила и с Реди, и с Сардой, а потом вернула фиал одной из жриц и шагнула в чернеющий проход, который был столь длинным, что казался туннелем, но в дальнем конце его мерцал выход. Они проследовали за ней и попали на большой внутренний двор, по краям которого росли невысокие деревца с густой кроной, создававшие тень, которая, впрочем, на центр двора не попадала. Была середина дня, но несмотря на застывшее в зените солнце, их ожидала величественная группа женщин, застывших у небольшого алтаря, находившегося по левую руку от ведшей через двор тропинки, напротив одного из входов в комплекс Храма, больше напоминавший нагромождение простых строений, чем какой-нибудь дворец, каковым видел его себе Асар. Впрочем, несмотря на простоту, он был высок и элегантен, во многом - лучше вычурных дворцов ассирийской знати, которых Асар успел повидать в пути по Царской Дороге предостаточно.  
В центре, ровно перед алтарем, застыла высокая темноволосая женщина, впрочем, больше похожая на мужчину. От ошибки спасало разве что наличие груди, да то, что вряд ли она бы смогла возглавить культ в противном случае. В ее осанке было невозможно не разглядеть немалую силу, с которой бы не каждый умелый воин справился бы, а черты ее лица были тяжелые и четкие, некрасивые, но не лишенные величия. Белые многослойные одежды, вышитые золотой нитью, струились вдоль ее тела плавными линиями, сглаживая ее грубое телосложение и вид, а через левое плечо ее была перекинута на манер гиматиона черная частая сеть. Левую руку Жрицы украшал браслет из красного и желтого золота с замысловатым узором и, стоило отметить, мышцы у нее на предплечье были такие, какие не у каждого мужика бывают. Ее голова была увенчана тиарой красного золота с большим, слегка мутноватым, но прозрачным камнем в центре. Асар на миг задержался взглядом на драгоценности, и почувствовал, как волнения сегодняшнего дня начинают казаться ему незначительными. Он поспешил отвести взгляд, но нисколько не удивился: он ждал, что многие сказки окажутся правдой, а эта была явно не худшей из них. Спокойствие едва ли может кому-то навредить…  
По правую руку от нее стояли жрицы одетые так же, как и те, что встретили их, скромно и просто. Они были красивы, будто бы светлые нимфы, ими хотелось любоваться и восхищаться. По левую руку Жрицы застыли девы в совсем других одеждах: на их бедрах на манер юбок, что носили жители дельты Нила, были повязаны темно красные, почти черные полотна ткани, поверх них были накинуты длинные рубашки их черной частой сетки, точно такой же, как та, что дополняла одеяние Старшей Жрицы, под которой без труда можно было разглядеть все манящие изгибы, обнаженные упругие груди и плоские животы. Да и юбка их не скрывала ни длины ног, ни крутизны бедер. Взгляд Асара против воли задержался на той из них, что стояла рядом со Старшей Жрицей: ее широкие бедра плавно переходили в узкую талию, которую так и хотелось обхватить, полные груди так и манили подставить ладонь под упругую плоть, сжать ее, ласкать и терзать, вырывая сладостные стоны из полных, изогнутых сейчас в мягкой полуулыбке губ. Ее длинные, свободно спадавшие на плечи, черные волосы вились тяжелыми кольцами и казались мягкими, но Асар не доверял взгляду - он жаждал коснуться их и проверить, равно как и удостовериться в том, что ее слегка смуглая кожа - гладка на ощупь, а губы - сладки! Он хотел эту красавицу, желал ее, ощущал безумную нужду раздвинуть ее бедра и погрузиться в жар ее тела, заставить ее отвечать на его ласки, отдаться ему и заронить в нее семя жизни. Она посмотрела ровно на него и улыбка ее стала еще более чарующей, а в ее глазах начало разгораться пламя… Шедший с ним вровень Илмас хохотнул тихо, и Асар точно очнулся, будто от какого-то наваждения, понимая, что мало того, что покраснел, так и член его уж начал твердеть от таких фантазий. Он украдкой глянул на Илмаса, но тот похоже вовсе не над его смятением посмеивался: его взгляд был устремлен на одну из девиц в черном, смуглую, с огромными темными глазами и уютной улыбкой. Она заметила их интерес и в ту же минуту потупила взгляд. Тут Асар, наконец, заметил, что через плечо девушки шла перевязь, на которой висели ножны для кинжалов, и те вовсе не пустели. Асар вспомнил слова Сарды о том, для чего нужны эти ножи… Левое предплечье каждой из них обхватывал обод красного золота со знаком луны на нем.  
Жриц в темном было шестеро, а жриц в светлом лишь пятеро, но их проводница присоединилась к ним, заняв пустовавшее место второй по счету от Старшей Жрицы. Та осмотрела их, улыбнулась Реди, но обратилась к принцу…

Их приняли по всем правилам гостеприимства, долго на солнцепеке не томили, а провели вскоре в трапезную, угостили от души, поднесли прохладного вина. В какой-то момент Асар отметил, что из встретивших их служительниц Богини, в зале с ними остались лишь жрицы в белых одеждах, кроме той, что очаровала Асара. Она так и сидела по левую руку от Верховной. Похоже, она была старшей, среди этих, темных, жриц, и Сарда уж дыру в ней взглядом протер, бесстыдно разглядывая ее прелести.  
Принц преподнес Верховной Жрице подарки и рабынь, что привел с собой. Бывшая до этого суровой Жрица будто бы смягчилась, чаще улыбалась, стала говорить свободнее, а не лишь принятыми формулами приветствий. Впрочем, хоть и обращалась она к принцу, а говорила скорее с Реди. Тот внимания не обращал на происходящее, а просто ел и пил в тишине, избегая смотреть на кого-либо из жриц. Те же нет и нет, а бросали на него взгляды, кто - любопытные, а кто - жаркие и жаждущие. В конце концов, он поднял взгляд и посмотрел за окно, во внутренний двор, усаженный какими-то цветущими кустами. Жара уже спала, солнце начинало свой путь за горизонт, небо плавно становилось более насыщенного цвета. В нем отчетливо проступил круглый диск луны. Реди точно намекал на что-то…  
\- Вы верно устали, - перебила говорившего принца Старшая Жрица. - Вас проводят в ваши комнаты и помогут снять расслабиться, - она поднялась. - Мы увидимся с вами позже, во время Ритуала.  
Она улыбнулась принцу, покосилась на Реди, но тот что-то говорил Илмасу и не обратил на нее внимания вовсе. Лицо ее перечертила гримаса злости, но она ничего не сказала. Сарда проводил голодным взглядом удалившуюся вслед за ней "темную" жрицу, которую, похоже, звали Мелина. С ними остались лишь их проводница, с розовыми прядями в волосах, которую звали Анэхита и служанки. Она повела их в западную часть строения, где, судя по всему, находились покои для гостей Храма.  
\- Ритуал будет сегодня? - спросил принц у Реди. Тот коротко кивнул. - Я думал, жрицы не допускают к своим таинствам так просто и быстро.  
\- Сегодня - полнолуние, - ответил Реди так, точно это объясняло все.  
\- Просто время благоприятное, - ухмыльнулся обернувшись Сарда.  
\- Не переживай, принц, ты свою роль в Ритуале сыграешь. Царь Царей прав, ты должен, - продолжил Реди.  
Анэхита меж тем провела их по коридору, открыла одну из дверей и пригласила:  
\- Эту комнату приготовили для тебя, Таммузи.  
Реди дернул подбородком, но ничего не сказал, проходя внутрь. Илмас шагнул следом, за ними поспешила пара служанок. Следующую комнату Анэхита отвела сиятельному, однако, прежде, чем оставить его в одиночестве и раздумьях, попросила:  
\- Пожалуйста, отошлите своих людей кроме одного, великолепный. Вам нечего опасаться в доме богини, а ваша царственность никем здесь не может быть поставлена под сомнение. Но присутствие мужчин смущает и волнует наш разум…  
\- Будь по-вашему, жрица, - откликнулся принц, который уже, кажется, устал от чужих указаний и пререканий.  
Он оставил одного из двоих своих людей, а второму и Асару приказал удалиться, но тот соглашаться не собирался, надумал было спорить, когда рука Сарды легла ему на предплечье.  
\- Отдыхайте, сиятельный. Ночь будет длинной. Почитание Богини занятие не из простых, - с полупоклоном и усмешкой сказал он.  
Тень непонимания и гнева промелькнула по красивому лицу принца, но он ничего не сказал.  
Сарда отослал своего воина:  
\- Охранять тут все равно не от кого, зато дурня это может сбережет, - отметил он.  
\- От чего?  
\- Сам знаешь, - он шагнул в комнату.  
Та была простой, нехитро убранной, у одной стены стояла скамья, у другой - широкая кровать, застеленная мягким ковром и шкурами, меж ними стоял низкий стол, украшенный кувшином вина и парой кубков, а ровно напротив двери был широкий, вдвое больше дверного, проход во внутренний сад, занавешенный легким прозрачным полотном, сквозь которое в комнату попадал свет. На столе горела лампа, на стенах было приделано еще несколько, но, пока солнце не село, их, видимо, не зажигали.  
\- Почему Ритуал - так скоро? - спросил Асар, облокачиваясь о косяк.  
\- А ты-то что переживаешь? - рассмеялся Сарда, скидывая халат.  
Две служанки, принесшие с собой глубокий таз, полный воды, притворили за ними дверь и принялись обтирать широкие плечи мужчины большими губками.  
\- Да погодите вы, - шикнул на них тот, стягивая штаны. - Давайте.  
Девицы продолжили свое занятие.  
\- Просто, знать хочу, придется ли мне защищать царевича от Реди.  
\- Прикипел к отпрыску, а? Красивый он, да? Неглупый. Сильный. Хороший был бы царь, если бы можно было быть царем с чистыми руками.  
\- Так почему сегодня?  
\- Потому что полнолуние. Богине угодно это время, - девицы тихо захихикали: добрались до задницы Сарды и, похоже, оценивали оную и его достоинство. - А ну угомонились! - прикрикнул тот.  
Асар ухмыльнулся тоже: слишком заразным было это глупое веселье.  
\- Ты, - Сарда поднял на него неожиданно тяжелый, серьезный взгляд, - не смотри так, точно готов прирезать всякого, кто к принцу обращается. Что, не заметил такого за собой? Так вот знай. Никакой отравы ему не подадут, никто на него руку не занесет - они слишком сильны для таких глупостей. Захотят убить намеренно, ты его спасти не сумеешь. Но здесь ему никто вреда причинить не посмеет, если он сам на себя беды не навлечет.  
Служанки отвели его под руки в угол комнаты, где стоял другой медный чан, заставили встать в него и окатили водой. Он потянулся и фыркнул, потом посмотрел на Асара.  
\- Этого бы тоже помыть…  
\- Помоюсь, когда дождь пойдет.  
\- Ну тогда пошел вон. Отодрать я тебя всегда успею, а сегодня мне найдется, кем заняться.  
Асар хмыкнул и вышел. Были у него недобрые предчувствия относительно Ритуала, но понять, с какой стати он вообще переживает за надменного дворцового отпрыска он не мог. Да, это был верный метод ему избавиться от Реди, если принц пожелает его при себе оставить, но не в том было дело, ой не в том. Он вышел в коридор и тут же увидел в дальнем его конце у двери в комнату принца давешнюю светлую служанку. Она сидела на корточках, прижимая к груди кипу тряпок, и высматривала что-то в замочную скважину. На поверку оказалось, что не такая уж она и девчонка, а вполне себе девушка. По крайней мере, задница у нее была что надо. Как, похоже, и интересы. Надо думать, принцу тоже предложили омыться… Честно говоря, Асар сам бы не отказался полюбоваться на нагое, смуглое, сильное тело, еще не лишившиеся юношеской мягкости, как тело Сарды или Реди. Девица поерзала немножко; он неслышно подошел к ней сзади, наклонился и хмыкнул. Она подскочила, как ужаленная, но успела зажать свой рот рукой, так что громкое "ой!" оказалось надежно приглушено. Глаза ее, мягкого коричневого оттенка, стали просто огромными от испуга, но увидев Асара она как-то передумала паниковать, отняла руку ото рта и вознамерилась было что-то ему возмущенно сказать. Ее щечки при этом мило раскраснелись и поднялись к скулам. Но Асар успел первым:  
\- Ну и как виды?  
\- Я не подглядывала! - возмутилась она шепотом.  
\- А что же ты делала?  
\- Я одежду принцу принесла! А ты …  
\- А я отдам. Давай, давай, - он забрал у нее кипу. - Пошла отсюда.  
\- Да как ты смеешь так говорить с прислужницей Богини!  
\- Ты - не жрица.  
\- Я послушница, и я буду жрицей! И ты еще пожалеешь…  
\- Конечно, конечно, - рассмеялся Асар.  
\- Да ты…  
\- Ну хватит, - Асар, наконец, понял, чего она беленится: если он кому-то слово скажет, попадет ей, должно быть. - Давай так: один поцелуй, и я забуду, что видел.  
\- Еще чего! Так я тебе и поверила, - густо покраснела она.  
\- Ну тогда … - договорить Асар не успел, девица прижалась к нему, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала, пусть и коротко, но жарко. Она пахла свежим ветром и теплой сладостью, и это пьянило как молодое дурное вино. Он аж задержал дыхание от неожиданности и завороженно наблюдал, как она отстранилась и сделала шаг назад.  
\- Уговор! - напомнила она, протягивая ему кипу тряпок, и заправляя за ушко выбившуюся прядь светлых волос.   
Асар принял вещи и тупо кивнул. Она развернулась и пошла прочь. Тут дверь отворилась и в коридор выглянула любопытствующая служанка…

Жрицы хорошо позаботились о том, чтобы гости смогли отдохнуть после пути: служанки омыли их, размяли мышцы умелым массажем, натерли кожу ароматными маслами и не забывали одаривать улыбкой. Впрочем, если Сарда-паша явно рад был женском обществу и Асар не поручился бы, не попользует ли он одну из своих "хозяек", если не обеих, то принц привычно делал вид, что кроме него тут никого нет. Погруженный в свои раздумья он бездумно подставлялся под умелые руки и обратил внимание на Асара только через несколько минут после того, как тот вошел, но, впрочем, тоже не удостоив особо ничем, кроме взгляда. Асар протянул одной из служанок стопку одежды. Телохранитель принца при этом и бровью не повел! А что если бы Реди задумал отравить сиятельного и передал через руки Асара пропитанную ядом одежду?!  
\- Иди подыши, - кивнул он тому на дверь, не ожидая, впрочем, что тот послушается.  
Принц, лежавший лицом в подушку, пока девушки мяли ему спину, поднял голову и с возмущением посмотрел на Асара.  
\- Да как ты смеешь!  
Девицы аж замерли в нерешительности, испугавшись его громкого крика.  
\- Не гневайся, сиятельный, - отозвался Асар, любуясь темнеющим взором принца. Он был горяч и молод, внутри него горел огонь, который пугал своей чистотой и мощью. Принц, несмотря на все свое высокомерие, на которое, честно говоря, кроме рождения, пока не имел особых прав, ему нравился. И не потому, что был хорош собой и силен, точно юный бог, а потому, что был понятен и прост, бесстрашен и добр, пусть иногда это и ставило его в глупые и безвыходные ситуации. Может, для наследника трона это и было плохо, но для человека… Асар мог бы доверять слову этого мужчины не потому бы, что был бы "его" или же ценен для него, а просто оттого, что тот сказал так. Асар продолжил: - Но твой человек тоже нуждается в отдыхе. Он непривычен к долгим переходам и теряет бдительность. Что если бы в вещах, что я передал, была бы ядовитая змея? Он даже не взглянул на них.  
\- Уж не ты ли ее туда подложил бы!  
\- Не я, - покачал головой Асар. - Реди-паша не самый обходительный человек, но он желает сиятельному лишь процветания и долгой жизни.  
\- И потому он приставил ко мне тебя!  
\- Да, потому.  
\- Как только будет возможность, ты получишь свои тридцать палок за дерзость!  
\- Как скажет сиятельный, - ухмыльнулся Асар, потирая шею.  
\- Пошел прочь.  
\- Нет, - коротко покачал головой тот. - Ваш человек, нуждается в отдыхе.  
\- Пятьдесят палок! - рявкнул принц, но своему телохранителю кивнул и тот вышел.  
Сиятельный повел плечами и посмотрел на одну из девиц, требуя продолжать. Та зарделась и тут же взялась за дело вновь, а вторая присоединилась. Тонкие бледные руки порхали над могучей спиной, медленно спускаясь от широких плеч, одно из которых было украшено загадочным рисунком, вдоль позвоночника к заднице принца, которая, что уж скрывать, взбудоражила мысль Асара своей округлостью и упругостью так, что войди сейчас сюда кто с дурными намерениями, он бы был ничем не лучше неумех из гвардии принца. Как же изменился тот мальчишка, которого он последний раз видел на той злополучной аудиенции, когда был убит Тирас, а его Царь Царей отдал Реди. Он возмужал, стал сильнее. Стал ли мудрее? Асару было не сказать. А изменился ли он сам? Должно быть.  
Девицы принялись массировать мышцы над копчиком принца, когда тот обернулся и пристально посмотрел на Асара. Тот чуть не подавился следующим вдохом, но понадеялся, что лицо - удержал.  
\- Я помню тебя, - заявил принц, прогибая поясницу вверх и подставляясь под умелые руки. Девушки намек поняли, их прикосновения явно стали сильнее, мужчина уткнулся лбом в локти и едва слышно застонал. Асар глухо сглотнул: может он ошибся на тему простоты и ясности? Слишком уж все это было похоже на соблазнение. - Ты - из скифов, - продолжил вдруг сиятельный.  
Асар почувствовал укол в сердце. Реди и Сарда говорили ему раз за разом, что он - не из народа степей, не должен им ничего, твердили, что он - лишь разменная монета для них. И подтверждение тому он видел в глазах Аргона. Но когда он считал их своей семьей… когда-то. Слава богам, принца его мысли по данному поводу не интересовали.  
\- Ты - раб.  
\- Больше - нет. Реди-паша посчитал нужным снять с меня ошейник.  
\- Вот как? А не должен ли он был посоветоваться с Царем, который вообще оставил тебя в живых?  
\- Едва ли Царь Царей помнит обо мне вовсе. Я заплатил за свою свободу кровью скифов, сиятельный.  
\- Что ж… Это честно, - согласился принц.  
Минуты текли в тишине. Служанки закончили с массажем, укрыли принца полотенцем, поклонились и ушли, унеся с собой грязную одежду, полотенца и тазы.  
\- Налей мне вина, - приказал принц.  
Асар повиновался. Сиятельный повернулся на бок и оперся о локоть. Принимая чашу он внимательно рассматривал Асара.  
\- Ты - человек Реди. Я не могу доверять тебе, - сказал он.  
И тут же, противореча сам себе, отпил из чаши.  
\- Вы боитесь, что он желает вашей смерти?  
\- Нет. Но он хочет, чтобы я оступился.  
Асар пожал плечами:  
\- Я, как сиятельный знает, не ведаю о политике ничего. Может сиятельный и прав.  
\- Значит, ты - можешь быть частью его замысла.  
\- Может и так. Только… Я могу поклясться, что ничего о том не знаю и единственное, что приказывал мне Реди-паша - это хранить вашу жизнь, о царственный! - Асар сам от себя не ожидал такой прыти, но недоверие и обвинение в тоне принца кольнуло больно.  
Тот ухмыльнулся:  
\- Отчего бы мне верить слову того, кто даже взора передо мной не клонит?  
Асар пожал плечам, но ничего не ответил. Принц кивнул:  
\- У тебя на шее следы. Не помню, чтобы ты защищал меня от кого-то в схватке. Или сам с кем-то подрался?  
\- Нет.  
\- А что это?  
\- Следы пальцев.  
\- Чьих? - принц смотрел пристально. Верно, решил хоть как-нибудь проверить, насколько ему стоит верить словам своего телохранителя.  
\- Сарда-паши, - коротко ответил Асар.  
\- За что он бил тебя? Или душил?  
\- Он меня трахает, сиятельных, - вздохнул Асар. - Это вы хотели выведать?  
Тот отвел взгляд:  
\- Может. Тебе какое дело, раб. Реди, небось, тоже…  
\- Я - не раб! - рявкнул Асар. Принц аж снова посмотрел на него. В лице его отразилось недовольство и легкая задумчивость, будто считал, сколько еще палок пообещать языкастому, но тот продолжил раньше, чем царевич заговорил: - Никто из них мне не хозяин, сиятельный. Я сам согласился.  
Тот промолчал, отставил чашу и улегся на спину.  
\- Поди прочь. Я устал и хочу спать, - сказал он, наконец.  
Асар покачал головой и вышел в сад. Он сел у самого выхода, прислонившись спиной к стене и замолк.  
\- Что ты знаешь о ритуале, Будрама? - заговорил вдруг принц снова, удивив Асара тем, что знал его ассирийское имя.  
А впрочем, его не раз и не два окликали в присутствии принца и тот мог и запомнить.  
\- Немного, - ответил он. - Только то, что тот, кому позволено принять участие в ритуале, удостоен чести получить невесту из числа жриц, но Ритуал будет считать свершенным, лишь когда в ее чреве зародится жизнь.  
\- Хорошо, - отстраненно согласился сиятельный, будто бы с какими-то своими мыслями, и замолчал.  
Через некоторое время Асар услышал размеренное дыхание спящего принца.

Солнце скрылось где-то в горах, в саду - потемнело. В комнате сиятельного горела лишь одна лампа, оставленная на столе. В небе вспыхивали острыми иглами звезды. Свод здесь казался выше и темнее, а светила - больше и ярче. В воздухе начала разливаться прохлада, а спину приятно грело накопившим тепло солнца камнем стены. Присутствие спящего, пусть и за стенкой, долгий переход и легкое вино разморили Асара, и он тоже начал клевать носом. Он очнулся лишь когда из-под смеженных век ему показалось, будто во дворе задвигались огоньки. Он открыл глаза, плавно поднялся, не видя пока что опасности. Кто-то и в самом деле зажег или вынес в довольно просторный сад несколько лампадок, пара из которых точно парила в воздухе. Асар присмотрелся и понял, что то были лампадки на подставках. Вдруг послышался мягкий звук, точно кто-то заиграл на лире. Мелодия была приятной и плавной. В нее осторожно вклинился гулкий тамбурин, сперва тихий, но становившийся громче с каждым ударом. Ритм был по-прежнему размеренным, но теперь мелодия казалась более четкой, напряженной, волнующей. Асар все пытался разглядеть музыкантш в саду, но тщетно, зато он вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то пронзительный взгляд и оглянулся, наконец, кругом. По периметру здания было еще несколько выходов в сад и два из них точно вели в комнаты Реди и Сарды. По левую руку от Асара, у своего выхода, так же прислонившись спиной к стене, сидел Реди-паша и с легкой полуулыбкой смотрел на него. Асар плохо понимал, отчего так ясно различает в сумерках его взгляд, но отчетливо видел в том тень недовольства, усталости и желания. Последнее заставило Асара опустить глаза. Что он уж точно знал о желании Реди, так это то, что оно - как смертельная болезнь, от него не скрыться, не спрятаться и не унять никак, кроме как телом Реди и его страстью. Это была зараза, которую нужно было лечить тем же ядом, но Асар боялся, что Реди не примет его, да и сам он не собирался идти к этой твари… Краем глаза он заметил, как колыхнулись занавеси в комнате Реди, и вновь посмотрел в ту сторону. На веранду вышла высокая нагая девушка, по спине которой тяжелым покрывало стелились красные, даже в полумраке, волосы. Она прижимала к груди белый хитон. Жрица? Она наклонилась к Реди и мягко коснулась губами его щеки, но он не обратил на нее особого внимания. Она удалилась куда-то вглубь сада и старалась идти ровно, но Асар видел ее напряженную спину, видел как наливался на ее слегка смуглом предплечье синяк от пальцев Реди, а меж ног ее мокро блестела в неверном тусклом свете влага, без сомнений - не только ее. Асару стало отчего-то досадно и больно, а еще - он насторожился: Реди не был тихим в своей страсти, а Асар не услышал ни звука до тех пор, пока не заиграла лира. Что это? Усталость? Прежде такого с ним не случалось, а уставал он и больше. Колдовство? Эта мысль помогла отвлечься. Асар резко поднялся, не оглядываясь на Реди, и заглянул в комнату принца. Тот как раз продирал глаза.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался он.  
Со сна голос его был мягким, низким и бархатистым.  
\- Музыканты в саду. Должно быть, скоро Жрица пригласит вас к Ритуалу, - отозвался Асар.  
Принц сел на кровати, Асар по какому-то неведомому наитию налил ему вина и подал чашу. Ему точно хотелось хоть как-то позаботиться о царевиче, хоть чем-то помочь, не оставить брошенным среди этих таинственных жриц в обществе откровенно недружелюбного Реди. Асар будто бы наперед знал, что чем дольше они будут в этом месте, тем невыносимей будет становиться его прежний хозяин. А каким был бы он сам, если бы его использовали? И правда поставили на место раба? Реди измывался над ним, играл с ним, но только он один, сам, когда они оставались лишь вдвоем, заставлял его чувствовать себя вещь, тварью, не имеющей права на собственное слово и мысль, запрещая всем остальным даже намек на подобное обращение. Асар сомневался, что если спросит Сарду, тот скажет, но было ясно: Реди намеревался умаслить Верховную Жрицу в силу своих возможностей, чтобы она благословила этот треклятый поход Царя Царей и отправила с ним подарки доброй воли и жриц для каких-то там ритуальных военных надобностей. Реди недолюбливал Царя Царей, мягко говоря, но отчего-то клонился перед ним. Однако, его поведение теперь было далеко от его обычного недовольного согласия с приказом. Что стояло на кону? Что бы ни стояло, а награда за все это явно была большой: Реди уж точно не нравилось его положение здесь, хотя казалось бы он мог жить тут как Царь… игрушечный, посаженный на цепь, Царь. Асар передернул плечами от таких мыслей и порадовался, что Реди не может забраться в его голову. Но тем не менее, Реди найдет на ком выместить свое недовольство, и не последним в этом ряду может оказаться царевич, который уж никак не повиновением отцовскому приказу заслужил такое.  
В дверь четко, но мягко постучали. Ответа, впрочем, дожидаться не стали. Принц недовольно посмотрел на отворяющуюся дверь, но ничего не сказал: в этом доме явно правил не Царь Царей, а Богиня рукой Верховной Жрицы. В комнату вошли служанки, принялись помогать принцу подняться и одеться во что-то ими принесенное, а за порогом застыла будто бы какая-то статуя, смуглая женщина с большой темной свечой в руках. Она была одета в ту самую черную сетку. Мерцающий свет танцевал на умасленной коже, обрисовывая все ее изгибы, которых было довольно. Может бедра ее и были узковаты, но все компенсировалось узкой талией и тяжелой, большой, упругой грудью. Прямые темные волосы падали ей за спину и по плечам, едва-едва прикрывая торчащие напряженные соски. Асар ненароком взглянул ей в лицо, напоролся взглядом на ярко-алые, слегка приоткрытые губы и манящий взгляд темных больших глаз, прищуренных в лукавой полуулыбке, и шумно сглотнул слюну. Она стояла и не двигалась, вокруг нее, казалось, клубилась темнота. Не было в ней свежести и сияющей красоты "светлых" жриц, но была непонятная и загадочная тайна ночи. Вдруг, она глубоко вдохнула, грудь ее колыхнулась, ему показалось, что она подается ему навстречу, предлагая взять себя.  
\- Галзэр, - послышался вдруг голос Сарды из коридора, - ты ли это или опять твой образ явился мучать мою плоть безумными обещаниями в проклятом ведении?!  
\- Сарда, и ты здравствуй, - лицо женщины скривилось, но она тут же превратила гримасу в ухмылку и посмотрела немного в сторону.  
Ее колдовство опало. Асар заметил в ее лице возраст и излишнюю чувственность в ее движениях, будто бы она была не жрицей, а шлюхой, и наказал себе быть бдительнее. Он оглянулся: служанки как раз помогли сиятельному обуться. На нем был, похоже, только подпоясанный пурпурный халат, вышитый золотой нитью и какими-то змеями и птицами. Они были готовы идти. Служанки выбежали прочь.  
\- Пусть сиятельный следует за мной. Богиня позволила оказать великую честь сыну Царя Царей и его спутниками присутствовать при своем Ритуале сегодня. Все уж готово и Верховная Жрица ожидает лишь вас.  
Лицо принца дрогнуло, но он промолчал вновь: похоже, Реди и не подумал уведомить Верховную Жрицу, кто будет принимать участие в таинстве, но спорить с проводницей было бесполезно. Асар пропустил принца вперед, сам последовал за ним, стараясь идти чуть сзади по правую руку, а Сарда замкнул шествие. В конце коридора переминался с ноги на ногу телохранитель принца. Ему позволили идти с ними.  
Галзэр вела их через сады и коридоры, вверх и вниз по лестницам, поворачивая раз за разом и углубляясь в комплекс построек. Попроси Асара вывести их отсюда, так и он бы вряд ли вспомнил, как выбраться из этого лабиринта. На очередном повороте он заметил, что на спине халата принца взвился на дыбы огромный змей, отчетливо похожий на чудовище, нарисованное на спине Сарды…

Галзэр распахнула одну из множества дверей, находившихся по периметру очередной галереи с открытым садом посередине, и пригласила их войти. Она не клонила взора, с вожделением рассматривала каждого из них, когда они проходили мимо нее. Асару показалось, что к нему она еще и подалась навстречу больше… Он аж почувствовал запах роз, что источала ее кожа. И вроде уж видел, что она - немолода, вроде уж знал, что удовольствуется любым, а все равно внутри все перекувырнулось, вздыбилось. Это необъяснимое желание были как тень того, что мог вызвать своим взглядом Реди. Как только Асар прежде не заметил.  
Он прошел в зал и сперва подумал, что оказался в какой-то пещере, так темно там было и лишь ряд из пяти светильников в отдалении разгонял мрак. Асар бы хотел, чтобы они отмечали середину зала, а то иначе - слишком уж огромным тот был… Небольшие огоньки вроде не давали полностью погрузиться во тьму, но света от них хватало лишь на несколько локтей вокруг, будто дальше - была власть темноты. По ту сторону, уже в тени, виднелись очертания сидящих. Узнал Асар лишь Реди, да и то - по кривой ухмылке, которой тот блеснул, приветствуя их. К царевичу подошла жрица и протянула ему руку:  
\- Царственный, - Асар узнал Анэхиту.  
Тот кивнул и взял ее за руку, и она повела отчего-то в сторону, не к свету. Асар тут же направился следом, отмечая, что глаза привыкли к полумраку и он начал различать хоть что-то. Галзэр покосилась недовольно, но возразить ничего не успела - Сарда схватил ее за руку и приказал:  
\- Ну, веди, мне мои ноги еще нужны, не то, что некоторым.  
К стражнику принца, похоже, тоже кто-то подошел и повел его за ними.  
Анэхита подвела царевича к низкому топчану стоявшему в первой линии, рядом с местом Реди, попросила сесть и налила ему вина. Асар отметил, что во втором ряду было лишь два свободных места - одно, за левым плечом Реди было заняло Зэрином - и обрадовался, что сможет остаться на ногах, но оглянувшись, не увидел второго стражника. Сарда опустился на место в центре, а Галзэр указала Асару на место за правым плечом царевича:  
\- Садись, - тон у нее был таким, что не составляло труда понять: сам не сядешь, она посадит. Точнее, попытается.  
Сарда обернулся, и Асар опустился на место под его взглядом, но все же спросил:  
\- Где еще один стражник?  
\- Не всем дозволено лицезреть ритуал богини, - отозвалась она. - Он здесь, но его место - за ширмой. Не волнуйся. Никто не посмеет причинить вред кому-либо здесь…  
\- Если только следовать правилам, - хохотнул Сарда. - Галзэр, останься, - вдруг потребовал он, и Асар понял, что дальнейшие свои расспросы ему лучше засунуть куда подальше.  
\- Ночь - длинна, - ухмыльнулась она, и отступила в темноту, растворяясь в ней. Анэхита исчезла прежде того.  
Минуты текли в тишине. Реди, Сарда и Зэрин не двигались. Чем был занят стражник царевича сказать было невозможно, но видимо ему строго наказали сидеть тихо - лишних звуков из тьмы не доносилось. Царевич порой оглядывался, но замечая неподвижность тех, кто знали местные обычаи, ничего не говорил. Асар был напряжен. Ему казалось, что темнота обволакивает его, пытается усыпить его бдительность. Вот обычно потом, из такой темноты, и появляются руки с острыми кинжалами или когтями. Если жрицы задумали их убить - самое место и время. Что если Богиня не дала им благословения на ритуал? Что если кто-нибудь подкупил их? А может Царь Царей сам мечтает избавиться от своего отпрыска? Он успокаивал себя лишь тем, что если у кого и есть власть в этой темноте, так это у Реди и Сарды, что они - не допустят смерти царевича. О своей шее он особо не переживал.  
Вдруг погасла одна лампа. Но никто так и не шелохнулся. Скоро вышла и другая. Через несколько мгновений - а может часов? - вышли и оставшиеся три. Темнота сомкнулась вокруг. Глазу не к чему было привыкать: в кромешной тьме видят только змеи и кошки. Асару стало не по себе, но теперь он и вовсе ничего не мог сделать.  
\- Чего мы ждем? - спросил, не выдержав, царевич.  
\- Мы просто ждем, сиятельный, - отозвался низким, как после долгого молчания, голосом Реди.  
\- Ты сказал им, что я - тоже принимаю участие в ритуале?  
\- Ты все еще уверен в этом?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - Асар услышал ухмылку в этом слове… похоже, если кого и следовало опасаться царевичу, так это Реди. - Жди, - добавил тот.

Сколько времени прошло так он бы не сказал, но вдруг послышался шум откуда-то сверху, с высоты, и в зал вдруг ворвался свежий воздух и полился лунный свет, падая большим прямоугольником ровно перед Реди и царевичем. Никаких ламп там уже не было. Пол был застелен коврами и шкурами. Вдруг послышалось пение и справа от них появились огоньки. Скоро можно было различить лица жриц, несших перед собой лампы. Все они пели. Хор был слаженным и мягким, казалось, звуки вслед за темнотой - окружали и обнимали. Асар заслушался… а когда к пению прибавился тамбурин, ему показалось, что это - его сердце. Жрицы будто бы выплывали из темноты, точно и не ногами идут, а ползут, будто бы змеи: Асар аж посмотрел вниз, опасаясь увидеть хвост, когда первая из них вышла в прямоугольник лунного света… В одной руке она держала лампу, в другой - наполненную фиалу. Она, кажется, была из народов, что живут за Египтом: нее была темная кожа, длинные вьющиеся кольцами волосы, большие глаза странного разреза. Если бы не свет лампы, рассмотреть ее в темноте не каждому бы удалось, закрой она глаза. Ее крутые бедра и полная высокая грудь явно выдавались под тонкой полупрозрачной белой тканью легкого халата без рукавов, даже не сведенного спереди, лишь перехваченного черным плетеным ремешком на тонкой талии. Разрезы ткани открывали сильные бедра чуть ли не от талии, полы халата вились вокруг ее ног, хотя ветра - не было. Она не смотрела в их сторону, лишь сосредоточенного вела процессию через зал и пела… И только когда она почти вышла из света Луны, Асар понял, что она идет к установленному с той стороны низкому топчану, такому же, как ихние, перед которым уже стояла Верховная Жрица, с Анэхитой и Мелиной за спиной. Девушка коротко поклонилась Жрице и передала Мелине свою лампу. Та передала ее куда-то за спину. Девушка пошла по кромке света с дальней от них стороны, но остановилась, не уходя прочь, встала напротив них, держа чашу свободными руками и смотря ровно перед собой. На колонне справа и чуть впереди от царевича и Асара вдруг вспыхнул факел. Жрицы следовали одна за другой, передавая огонь… выстраивались в линию и вокруг собравшихся загорались светильники или факела, наполняя зал светом. Асар вдруг обнаружил, что в середине зала потолок длинным коробом уходил вверх, а крыши - не было. Наверное, ее можно было сдвинуть, так, чтобы днем сюда проникал солнечный свет, а ночью - свет луны.  
Девушки выстроились перед ними в линию, по ту сторону накрытого коврами пространства. Среди них были практически одинаковые девушки, разве что грудь одной была больше, сочнее, а тело другой - чуть более мускулисто и тонко. Длинные каштановые волосы прямыми водопадами спадали им за плечи, легко изогнутые, будто греческие луки, полные губы манили прикоснуться, правильные носики были слегка вздернуты и вместе с четкими длинными линиями бровей предавали их лицам выражения надменности и превосходства. Может они и были юны, но не было в них ощущения невинности и спокойствия, которые несла с собой первая из жриц. Между ними, точно бы разделяя этих статных загорелых красавиц, застыла черноволосая и темноглазая жрица с кожей цвета молока, если не белее - одеяние на ней разглядеть было трудно, оно точно стало ее второй кожей, под ним проступали только темные точки напряженных сосков и маленький треугольник черных волос в ее паху. Выражение лица ее было жестким, губы - тонковатыми, в ее маленькой фигурке стыла резкая сила, не такая, как у стоявших рядом с ней "близняшек", текучая и мягкая. На ее груди скалился вились рисунки, будто бы какое-то дорогое украшение поднимаясь к ее шее и обвивая ее. Кажется, там были черепа, змеи и растения, так похожие на рисунки на руках Реди. Замыкала шествие высокая беловолосая девушка, с волевым подбородком, тонкими чертами лица, лукавым прищуром, даже несмотря на то, что судя по всему им полагалось не выражать на своем лице ничего. У нее было очень сильное и оттого может казавшееся мужским тело. Асар не мог различить ее талию, зато полюбовался на самый мускулистый торс, что видел когда либо у девицы. Она держалась гордо, но не вызывающе, а так, что никому бы в голову не пришло ее оскорбить не подумав, бросить вызов, не рассчитав свои силы. Осанка ее была прямой и никак уж не мягкой. Из "знакомых" лиц Асар приметил только смуглую девушку с приятной полуулыбкой, не покидавшей ее лица, что глянулась Илмасу днем, и, к своему удивлению, острую на язычок служаночку. Он некстати задумался, в чем вообще заключался ритуал? Принц говорил, что они выбирают девицу и берут ее в свою кровать, чтобы заронить в нее жизнь. Отчего-то Асару не хотелось, чтобы девчушку касался кто-то вообще, а уж тем более - Реди. Она была еще совсем юной: откровенные одежды не шли ей- сразу была заметна ее еще не до конца оформившаяся грудь, не такие уж и широкие бедра, тонкие косточки ключиц… Но погрузиться в свои мысли ему не дала Жрица, объявившая:  
\- Богиня - рождение и смерть, восхождение и падение каждого из вас. Она - порядок и хаос, вода и огонь, день и ночь, движение планет и малейшее существо в этом мире. Этот мир - ее ценный дар. И в ваших жилах бьется этой лунной ночью величайшее Ее благословение. Так будьте же достойны Ее милости!  
Верховная Жрица подняла перед собой непонятно откуда взявшуюся чашу и посмотрела на Реди.

\- Подойди, - мягко сказала она.  
Реди поднялся плавно, но резко, выскальзывая из своих одежд, представая перед Жрицей во всей своей мощи. Царевич оглянулся в замешательстве: похоже, в его представлении непосредственно акт происходил не здесь. Но, отчего-то, никого больше происходящее не удивило.   
На сильном теле Реди танцевали блики от неверного света факелов и Луны. Рисунки на его плечах двигались вместе с ним… Асару снова показалось, что один из черепов слишком уж пристально смотрит на него. Зэрин рядом тяжело выдохнул, то ли пытаясь успокоиться, то ли наоборот. На лицах юных жриц несмотря на все их усилия мелькали эмоции: от радости до страха.  
Жрица на секунду замешкалась, но Асар понял, почему: она подняла руки и принялась выливать тому на голову содержимое чаши. Похоже, это была просто вода…  
\- Это - вода из Ее Святого Озера, - шепнул Сарда принцу.  
Вода текла по коротким волосам Реди, по мощной шее на сильные плечи, по красивой спине. Струйка пробежала меж накачанных ягодиц. Асар краем глаза заметил, как Сарда поднял руку и огладил свою шею, будто бы вспомнив о чем-то.  
Жрица повела рукой в сторону юных жриц, видимо, приглашая выбирать, и опустилась на топчан. Реди, впрочем, вдруг развернулся, резко подошел к царевичу и, проведя рукой по мокрой голове, мазнул мокрыми пальцами по его лбу.  
\- Вот теперь Она точно видит тебя, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Царевич не шелохнулся, за то вот Жрица порвалась подняться, но Реди будто бы почуял, повернулся к ней и начал говорить:  
\- Я - Ее Сын! - Жрица недовольно свела брови. - Мать! - Реди раскинул руки в стороны, пуще выставляя на показ свое сильное тело, воздел лицо к небу, и повторил, - Мать! Обними меня! - а потом он сбился на змеиный язык.  
Лицо Жрицы меж тем расслабилось, будто бы она смирилась с самоуправством своего отпрыска.  
\- Что он говорит? - спросил царевич.  
\- Просит Богиню принять его, дать ему власть и силу, быть ему любящей матерью. И за тебя, царевич, тоже просит, - отозвался Сарда.  
Реди меж тем перестал говорить и пошел вдоль ряда девиц. Асару казалось, что так смотрят коней на базаре. Только светловолосой высокой девушке он смотрел в глаза долго и изучающе, а потом прошел мимо. "Служаночку" он даже не заметил. Стоявшую рядом смуглую девицу он обошел вокруг, отвел упавшую ей на грудь прядь назад, мягко огладил плечи своими тяжелыми и горячими, какими помнил их Асар, ладонями, стаскивая легкое одеяние вниз и оголяя ее грудь. Она старалась оставаться невозмутимой, но Асар знал - ей либо хочется убежать прочь, либо отдаться этим мягким, уговаривающим прикосновениям. Реди посмотрел поверх ее плеча на царевича и ухмыльнулся, покачав головой. Следующей стояла одна из близняшек, та, что была пофигуристей. Она вдруг повернулась и посмотрела Реди в лицо. Тот грубо взял ее за подбородок и заставил смотреть ровно перед собой, а потом ласково провел пальцами по ее длинной изящной шее, посматривая ровно на царевича. Асар напрягся: змей что-то задумал…  
Сарда рядом хмыкнул:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что дочери Керуша и в самом деле девственны.  
Реди взял из рук девушки чашу, та улыбнулась ему торжествующе, взялась за пояс и расстегнула его, но Реди не обратил внимания и подошел к сиятельному:  
\- Пей. До дна.  
Асару хотелось крикнуть "не пей!", но он знал, что останется без головы, нарушит ритуал, они не получат никакого благословения Храма. Реди, проклятый выродок, знал, как загнать в угол. Царевич то ли понимал это, то ли просто следовал ритуалу, но выполнил его указание. В фиале точно была не вода - напиток пах травами, терпко и сладко. Асар вдохнул глубоко и ему стало жарко. Царевич протянул Реди пустую чашу, но та вывалилась из его руки. Реди поддержал того за плечо, мягко сказал:  
\- Встань.  
Тот поднялся, оглядываясь по сторонам, точно у него кружилась голова. Ему тоже явно стало жарко, он скинул халат, нисколько не смутившись своей наготы. Асар видел, как напряжено все его тело, и не удивился, когда принц обернулся, все еще пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит, и Асар заметил его напрягающийся член.  
Он хотел рвануться вперед, но его больно схватил за плечо Зэрин.  
\- Остынь, дурень! Это - напиток Богини, ничего плохого не будет! Отдерет девку и успокоится. Он сам лез в ритуал!  
Асару не хотелось признавать, но прихвостень Реди был прав. Тот, меж тем, подошел к девице и схватил ее за руку. Она протестующе качала головой. Ее губы шептали:  
\- Нет… нет.  
\- Нет! Не трогай Шенез! - выкрикнула вдруг ее близняшка.  
Реди не слушал. Он содрал с девицы одеяние и толкнул ее к царевичу. Тот поймал ее под руку, чтобы она не упала. Она хотела вырваться, но, похоже, прикосновение к ее телу всколыхнуло в сиятельном желание еще более сильное, он дернул ее на себя с коротким рыком, прижал к себе одной рукой и грубо поцеловал. Она пыталась вырваться, но была слабее. Свободной рукой царевич скользил вдоль ее дела, сминая жадными пальцами упругую плоть ягодиц и бедер. Он оторвался от ее губ, впился поцелуем в ее шею. Асар понял, что задержал дыхание, залюбовавшись сильными движениями царевича, его властью над девицей…  
\- Пусти! - снова попыталась вырваться она, но царевич не слушал, повалил ее на пол, навалился сверху. - Арзу… - она протянула руку к сестре.  
Та кинулась было ударить его, но стоявший рядом Реди отвесил ей оплеуху. Она отлетела под ноги бледной девицы:  
\- Держи ее, - приказал Реди. - И так, чтоб видела.  
Та не раздумывая отбросила чашу, схватила Арзу за волосы и накрутила их на кулак, одну руку заломила за спину, надавив коленом меж лопаток. Реди опустился на ковер рядом с ними, напротив Жрицы, ухмыляясь.  
Царевич мял пышные груди распластанной под ним Шенез, оставляя красноватые следы своих объятий на загорелой нежной коже. Та перестала вырываться, смотрела на сестру. Асар заметил, как с ее щеки на шею течет тонкая струйка. Она плакала. Арзу пыталась отвернуться, но черноволосая жрица держала ее крепко. Царевич развел ноги Шенез, заставил ее согнуть их в коленях. Он ввел в девицу два пальца, она вздрогнула, посмотрела на него и плюнула. Впрочем, не попадала, а царевич посчитал это неплохой идеей: он сплюнул себе в ладонь, обхватил свой член, смазывая, и навалился на девушку. Та коротко всхлипнула, попыталась отползти, но, конечно же, у нее не вышло. Асар подозревал, что ей ой как не сладко: Богиня принца одарила просто по-царски. Член у него был, как успел заметить Асар, чуть ли не таким же широким, как у Сарды, практически таким же длинным как у Реди. Асар облизнул губы, наблюдая как царевич сламливает сопротивление тела жрицы и начинает двигаться в нем, как сжимаются его массивные аппетитные ягодицы, ходит буграми мышц спина, как он тихо стонет в шею девицы и натужно дышит. Асару самому стало трудно дышать.  
Рядом тихо хохотнул Зэрин, и Асар понял, что - над ним. Впрочем, Зэрину и самому было неудобно сидеть, судя по позе. Асар кинул взгляд на Реди, от созерцания которого Зэрин почти не отрывалась, и осознал, что змей любуется происходящим не меньше чем он сам, ласкает себя, играя со своими членом и яйцами, то скользя ладонью вдоль ствола, то смазывая ладонью жидкость, сочащуюся из головки. У Асара закружилась голова, кровь устремилась вниз живота сильнее, будто до этого неудобства не хватало.  
Царевич начал двигаться быстрее, резче, девица под ним застонала громче, практически закричала, но никто не обращал внимания. Он вцепился одной рукой в ее бедра, оперся на вторую и приподнялся. Его взмокшие волосы упали ему на лицо, скрывая ото всех, кроме Шенез, которая, должно быть, хотела только чтобы все это быстрее закончилось. Ей было все равно. А вот Асар хотел бы увидеть этот наверняка безумный взгляд… может даже хотел бы испытать это безумие на себе? Он покосился на Сарду и вдруг встретился с его взглядом. Он смотрел так, точно знал, что происходит в голове Асара. Да чтоб их демоны с Реди забрали!  
Царевич откинул голову назад и застонал громко, кончая. Его трясло. Шенез лежала под ним безвольной куклой. Он дышал тяжело, грудь его вздымалась, будто бы у чуть не утопшего, но дорвавшегося до воздуха. Даже под его смуглой кожей был виден жар… Царевич вышел из жрицы, и повалился рядом, пачкая ее еще пуще в своем семени. Шенез тихо всхлипнула.  
\- Ты понесешь сильную и здоровую дочь, Шенез. Дочь царской крови. Не это ли самое большое счастье? - сказал вдруг Реди. - Это - Дар Богини. Это - мой дар тебе, - он тихо рассмеялся, и посмотрел на черноволосую жрицу и Арзу. - Отпусти, - приказал он. Та послушалась.  
Арзу развернулась, хотела что-то сделать своей той, но не успела: девица отвесила ей сильную пощечину. Арзу растянулась на животе, а потом плюнула на все и поползла к Шенез. Она помогла ей подняться хотя бы на четвереньки и увлекла прочь. Верховная Жрица что-то шепнула Мелине и та отошла, видимо, чтобы проконтролировать неуемных девиц.  
Царевич приподнял на локте. Взгляд его все еще был мутен, но он, кажется, приходил в себя. Асар поднялся, взял его халат и помог ему одеться и вернуться на свое место. Никто его не остановил, да, наверное, и не особо заметил.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил меж тем Реди у черноволосой жрицы.  
\- Нэсрин.  
Змей хохотнул.  
\- Имя подходит тебе! Иди сюда.

Она шагнула на ковер, расстегнула пояс и скинула одежды, открывая свое бледное тело. Реди причмокнул. Она огляделась, направилась к чернокожей жрице, видимо, собираясь взять у нее чашу.  
\- Не надо, - остановил змей. - Этот напиток течет в моих жилах… - он оскалился, девица улыбнулась в ответ, подошла к нему и, приняв его руку, уселась ему на бедра. Он целовал ее долго и увлеченно, поглаживая ее стройное тело, сминая плоть и оставляя на ней яркие следы своих прикосновений. Он опустил руку между ее аккуратных округлых ягодиц и принялся ласкать чувствительную плоть между ее ног. Она вырвалась из поцелуя и застонала в голос, но уж точно не от боли. Она раскраснелась, вцепилась в плечи Реди тонкими пальцами, подалась ему навстречу, подставляя покрытую татуировкой грудь под его жадные поцелуи. Асар знал, завтра она будет красоваться с теми еще синяками: Реди любил оставлять свои метки. Он редко двинул рукой между ее ног, проникая в нее пока что пальцем. Она охнула. Он добавил второй. Девица закусила губу…  
\- Узкая, - прошептал он, но отчего-то слышно было на весь зал, по которому будто бы жар от их тел текло ощущение сладостного наслаждения.  
Реди откинулся на спину. Нэсрин не удержалась, упала ему на грудь, но потом приподнялась, посмотрела нечетким взглядом ему в лицо. Она подавала бедрами навстречу его руке, видимо, привыкнув к ощущениям. Реди достал из нее пальцы, поднес их к ее лицу и приказал:  
\- Оближи.  
Нэсрин облизала, а потом взяла их в рот и принялась посасывать. Реди ухмыльнулся, обнял другой рукой ее ягодицу, заставляя опуститься пахом на его пах, зажимая свой член между их телами и подал бедрами, проезжаясь горячим стволом по ее плоти. Она выпустила его пальцы изо рта и застонала. Реди повторил несколько раз, потом снова провел между ее ног пальцами, точно проверяя, сильно ли навредит ей… Асар не мог понять, отчего это вдруг эту тварь разобрало на нежности: то ли настроение улучшилось после совершенного, то ли это была своеобразная благодарность, что девица согласилась участвовать в его плане, то ли она и в самом деле ему понравилась.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросила Нэсрин.  
Реди заставил ее приподняться, приставил член к ее естеству и, крепко сжав ее бедра, начал входить. Нэсрин оперлась ладонями о его широкую грудь, глубоко задышала. Он вошел лишь наполовину, когда она попыталась дернуться, но Реди не дал, и она обмякла в его руках, соглашаясь с его силой. Он чуть отстранился, а потом с силой подал бедрами вверх. Она вскрикнула от боли, но вырываться не пыталась, лишь упала ему на грудь снова. Реди отнял одну руку от ее бедра, погладил ее по спине… И начал двигаться, медленно, но сильно, продвигаясь все глубже. Асар видел лицо девушки. Она прикрыла глаза и старалась расслабиться, что, похоже, ей удалось. Она приподнялась снова, начала подмахивать размеренным движениям Реди. Тот толкнулся резче. Нэсрин впилась ногтями в его кожу. Он рассмеялся, подхватил ее под ягодицы и, не выходя из нее сел, подобрав под себя ноги. Он держал ее под плечи, запустив свои огромные ладони ей в волосы, стягивая их в кулаки, и набирал ритм. Нэсрин обняла его ногами за талию, руками за плечи, прижимаясь к нему, вжимая его лицо в свою шею, и старалась поймать его ритм.  
Асар старался не смотреть на Реди: слишком уж ему хотелось быть на месте жрицы, но это было теперь уже вряд ли возможно. Он посмотрел на царевича. Тот вроде пришел в себя, запахнул халат и с плотно сжатыми челюстями ждал окончания ритуала. Сарда же с нескрываемым удовольствием любовался происходящим. Старшая Жрица мягко улыбалась. Потом Асар украдкой глянул на Зэрина. У того густо покраснела шея, он тяжело дышал, сжимая свой член через штаны…  
Нэсрин громко застонала, ее затрясло. Асар обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Реди резко подал бедрами последние несколько раз и замер, сдавливая девушку в своих объятиях, которые казались такими крепкими, что и задушить недолго!  
Верховная Жрица поднялась своего места, коротко сжала и разжала губы. Уже в который раз Асар ловил себя на мысли: уж не хотела ли она сама быть на месте Нэсрин и других жриц, что посылала к Реди?..  
\- Богиня рада тому, как вы разделили ее дары и насладились ими. Ее сердце ликует от возвращения Ее сына и от визита сиятельного принца. Эта ночь была долгой, но пусть короткий час до рассвета принесет вам сладкий отдых, как и дни после. Будьте гостями Богини в этом Храме.  
Она бросила короткий, голодный взгляд на Реди, который смотрел поверх плеча обмякшей в его руках Нэсрин. Он так и не удосужился достать свой член из девушки, и она вздрагивала от каждого его движения.  
Верховная Жрица удалилась. Реди помог Нэсрин слезть с него. Ноги ее не держали, она улеглась на ковер с выражением исключительного довольства на лице. Реди усмехнулся ей, коротко чмокнул в щеку и поднялся, требовательно протянув руку. Зэрин подал ему халат. Асар хотел было помочь царевичу подняться, но тот отмахнулся от него, зло зыркнул, но промолчал. Похоже, на душе у него было неспокойно.  
\- Теперь, принц, она не сможет нам отказать, - заметил Реди, запахивая халат.  
Откуда-то снова появилась Галзэр и повела их прочь.

Царевич был молчалив и напряжен, хотя уж казалось бы после произошедшего оставалось только наслаждаться… Мало того, что девка была хороша, так и наказ отца выполнил и достойно. Но широкая спина под просторным халатом, казалось, дрожала от натяжения всех мышц.

...

Асар спешил по коридорам к покоям царевича. Этот день и вечер он провел в деревне, среди воинов, отсыпался. Хоть жрицы и предлагали ему место в укромной беседке в саду, да и на дворе был - день, не ночь, никто не причинит ему время, Асар предпочел глоток свежего, свободного, воздуха...

...

Этим утром старшая жрица пожелала говорить с принцем. Тот, похоже, этому уже был не рад или же переживал, что та заговорит с ним о ночном происшествии: был хмур более обычного, но от него отмахиваться не пытался. Асар понял, что хоть какое-то доверие Солнцеликого заслужил. Эта мысль отчего-то грела. Как только принц умылся и служанки, принадлежавшие Храму, помогли ему одеться и расчесали его великолепные волосы, они отправились. Ждавший снаружи телохранитель принца вид имел сонный и бесполезный, но Асар не стал ничего говорить.  
Прислужницы провели их в личную трапезную старшей жрицы, где кроме нее были лишь служанки и ее две советницы, обе из которых вид имели крайне довольный и расслабленный, и Асар принялся гадать, кто удовлетворял страсть этих дам сегодняшней ночь. У одной из них разливался на шее след чьих-то пальцев. Сарда или Реди? Асар ухмыльнулся своим мыслям: он не понаслышке знал, как тяжела рука обоих. Храм все больше и больше напоминал ему болото, утягивавшее вниз, на самое дно, опутывая прекрасными женскими руками, маня мелодичными голосами, обманывая ласковыми улыбками. Но там, в их царстве, мужчину ждала лишь смерть, как только он выбьется из сил. Асар как никогда понимал, отчего Реди бежал из этого места.  
Принц учтиво кивнул Жрице, та так же кивнула в ответ, не соизволив, впрочем, подняться со своего места. Она указала ему на скамью и служанки тут же поставили перед ним блюдо с хлебом, медом, фруктами и вяленым мясом и налили молодого вина. На тарелках жриц мяса не было, а вино, что подливали им, было еще прозрачнее: похоже, так и выглядела их обычная, не праздничная, трапеза.  
\- Дорогой гость, не обессудь, что угощение наше скудно нынче, но мы блюдем свои обеты. Пища должна быть нести насыщение, но не более.  
\- Благодарю тебя за твое гостеприимство, Жрица. Гостю пристало следовать правилам дома, тем более если тот принадлежит Богине, - ответил принц холодно.  
Асар, отошедший в сторону, так, чтобы ему было видно и дверь, и окно за спинами жриц, и сидящих за столом, но так, чтобы по-прежнему быть за спиной принца, видел, как напряженно застыла спина Солнцеликого. Он был зол, но смирял себя. Может так статься, что защищать Асару придется вовсе не его, а от него. Но станет ли он закрывать собой жриц? Станет ли спасать их, чтобы не вызвать гнева Богини к Ассирийскому царству? Вряд ли. Станет ли он спасать от гнева Богини принца? Асар не знал.  
Минуты текли в тишине. Принц ел, но Асар чувствовал, что тому кусок в рот не идет. Жрицы же были куда более расслаблены. Разве что Верховная была чуть менее довольна. Хотел бы Асар посмотреть на того, кто согласиться и сможет взнуздать эту кобылицу! Может Царь Царей пробовал? Или - не пробовал, вот она его и не любит так?  
Ему казалось, что жрицы откажут им. Скажут, что Богиня отказалась говорить, но разве сообщают такие вести со столь расслабленной улыбкой?  
\- Богиня говорила с нами и, хоть ей и претит насилие, она повелела нам не оставить армию Царя Царей. Она благоволит его цели и посылает с ним своих дочерей…  
Тут дверь с грохотом распахнулась, а в проеме возник Реди, халата на нем не было, грудь его вздымалась и взгляд был полоумным. Он был в ярости. За его спиной маячил угрюмый Илмас. Странно, что Зэрина не было. Реди и не подумал извиниться, вошел, точно бы его звали, и спросил тяжелым, едва сдерживающим гнев голосом:  
\- Какая тварь это сделала?!  
Старшая Жрица, казалось, стала еще довольнее, хоть и возмутилась:  
\- Как смеешь ты оскорблять жриц Богини?!  
\- Эта сука… - начал было Реди, но Жрица оборвала его резким окриком на "змеином" языке. Реди коротко дернул головой, сжал челюсти так, что загуляли желваки. Вся его поза выдавала нетерпение, а рисунки на руках двигались, перекатываясь по коже, и даже ясный свет дня не мог нарушить этой магии.  
\- Сядь, - смягчилась Жрица, указывая на свободное место слева от себя, - поешь с нами и успокойся. Пусть твой человек присоединится тоже. Я позову ту жрицу.  
Реди кивнул. Было видно, что он вовсе не поддался уговорам матери, но лишь думает, что он сделает, когда жрица придет. Асар начинал подозревать, что произошло, но до сих пор не мог поверить, что это - не россказни, а правда. Похмурневший было с появлением Реди принц, который уж точно не обрадовался тому, что Жрицу прервали, теперь казался задумчив: чувствовал, что не только он этой ночью попал в приключения. Илмас, по кивку Реди усевшийся рядом с ним, выглядел растерянным, злым, возможно даже слегка виноватым и ошарашенным.  
\- Я говорила принцу, как благосклонная Богиня была к просьбам Царя Царей. Ее благословение будет с вами и жрицы Храма отправятся с вами к Царю. Я прикажу им готовиться. Вы сможете выступить через три дня.  
Реди методично кивал, зло отпивая из кубка. Принц поблагодарил Жрицу.  
Асар ненароком встретился взглядом с беспокойным взором Реди: внутри того будто бы змеи вились злость и горечь, неуверенность, какое-то сомнение. Мгновением промелькнула голодная нужна. Асар почувствовал, как под ложечкой засосало от неприятного предвкушения. Такое взгляд Асар видел лишь раз, когда Реди сказал, что отпускает его. Было неприятно и колко.  
В прикрытую дверь постучали, Жрица хлопнула в ладони и вошла высокая светлая девушка, из тех, кого считали жрицами ночи. Ее темная короткая юбка прилипла к бедру слева. Ее сеть была надорвала у правого плеча, но не порвана. Ее обнаженная грудь была покрыта запекшейся толстой коркой крови. Реди подскочил и в мгновение ока оказался возле нее, но девица не смутилась, отклонилась в сторону и выставила руки, "подталкивая" Реди мимо, тот чуть не врезался в стену, резко обернулся и получил удар острым локтем в грудь. Он коротко охнул, но несмотря на явно болезненный удар, шагнул вперед и схватил девицу за шею, вытягивая руку и приподнимая ее над полом, что, стоило отметить, далось ему с трудом. Она взмахнула ногой, отвешивая ему по ребрам, Реди коротко рыкнул, откидывая ее прочь, будто бешенную кошку и сгибаясь почти пополам, чтобы заглушить боль. Девица упала на спину, коротко вскрикнула, но тут же подскочила, припала на четвереньки, ожидая следующего движения противника.  
\- Хватит! - резко приказала Жрица. - Сын, ты знаешь правила! Твой человек не смог совладать с Азаран, за что и отдал свою жизнь!  
\- Зэрин был войном, а не крестьянином!  
\- И тем не менее, - заговорила жрица, - он не смог добиться меня.  
\- Молчи, - в голосе Реди стыло предупреждение. - Молчи! - выкрикнул он зло.  
Злость перекрывала все: ни горечи, ни боли не было слышно в ней. Асар знал, что Реди не любит терять "свое", а Зэрин был не просто конем или саблей. Он был ему другом, насколько Реди позволял себе подобные привязанности.  
Азаран медленно выпрямилась, гордо глядя на него, но не говоря ни слова. Асар знал, что она - в своем праве, и даже Реди не сможет оспорить его без последствий. А терять благосклонность жриц Богини Реди сейчас не мог себе позволить. Если только не хотел расстроить Царя Царей. Что-то происходило в империи и Асар пока не понимал что, но Реди-паша играл в этой политике теперь большую роль, чем прежде.  
Асар поймал себя на мысли, что любуется злым Реди с восхищением. Он тосковал по безумной ярости этого мужчины… и, честно говоря, завидовал Азаран, на которую та была сейчас направлена. Может, стоило убить Илмаса? Асар ухмыльнулся своим мыслям.  
Реди-паша повел плечом, подходя к Азаран. Та не шевелилась, будто бы перед змеей. Реди возвышался над ней, подавлял ее одним своим видом, казался массивен, будто гигант, хотя не такой уж огромной была разница в их росте. Но Азаран не прогибалась, не отступала, не отводила взгляда и не опускала глаза. Только что она уже доказала, что не будет просто жертвой, что сможет постоять за себя, пусть и недолго. Что видела она в глазах Реди? Свою смерть? Тот поднял руку и мягко опустил на ее плечо, сжал его, стирая пальцами с ее бледной кожи корку засохшей крови, верно принадлежавшей Зэрину, а потом тяжело опустил лоб на вместо своей ладони, вдохнул глубоко, будто бы впитывая запах крови.  
\- Отдай его мне, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Не могу.  
Жрица медленно сморгнула и мягко коснулась губами виска Реди. Тот вздрогнул, тут же отстранился, посмотрел на Верховную Жрицу:  
\- Она идет со мной.  
\- Ты знаешь, что любая из дочерей Богини готова разделить ложе с Ее сыном, - сладостно улыбнулась та, но на ее губах даже такая улыбка была угрозой.  
\- Нет. Она идет со мной. Она убила моего человека и займет его место.  
Асар заметил, как прямой линией замерли губы Азаран, каким напряженным стало ее лицо, но она не произнесла ни звука.  
\- Нет.  
\- Она уйдет из Храма на три года и займет место моего человека, - повторил Реди. Весь вид Верховной Жрицы говорил о том, что она не допустит подобного. В чем было ее нежелание Асар не очень понимал: с ними должны быть отправиться жрицы в любом случае. - Это будет так или Таммузи никогда больше не ступит на землю Храма, - закончил Реди и вышел прочь.  
Илмас удалился следом.  
Старшая Жрица была в бешенстве, но принцу ничего не сказала. Видимо, при всем своем норове мешать политику людей с политикой богов она не собиралась. Она попросила извинить ее и, оставив вместо себя своих "заместительниц", удалилась, позвав Азаран за собой.  
Принц спокойно завершил трапезу, а Асар все удивлялся - как он вообще может есть, когда на него устремлено столько глаз!

**Author's Note:**

> *Асар - типа скифское имя. С сомнительной долей достоверности содержит корень "сара" - "голова", все остальное - мои больные домыслы  
> **Будрама - эламитское наречие со "съеденным" в речи окончанием "будра-мах'" - "сын - луна"  
> ***Курм-паша - помесь эламитского с нижегородским поздне-персидским. "Змей". Паша - приставка, показывающая статус сатрапа или генерала.  
> ****Надпись на серебряной фиале Персидского Царя Артаксеркса гласит - "Эта серебряная чаша для вина сделана во владениях Атраксеркса, Великого Царя, Царя Царей, Царя Народов [Стран], сына Царя Ксеркса, сына Царя Дария". В написании на клинописи сперва идет имя с заявлением всех титулов и вообще все построение фразы говорит о статусе этой фиалы, который она получила будучи изготовленной в правлении Атраксеркса. Но мы в тексте - слегка раньше).


End file.
